Un secret longtemps caché inavoué
by Megan Swan
Summary: Un secret caché sur la vie de Megan va boulverser la vie de Tout Le Monde .
1. Chapitre 1: La Découverte

Un secret longtemps caché

Un secret caché sur la vie de Megan va bouleverser la vie de tout le monde.

Domicile des Eppes

- Charles, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu cherches dans ces cartons ?

- Je suis à la recherche d'un devoir que j'ai fait en terminale. Je m'en rappelle très bien.

- Pourquoi ce devoir est-il si spécial au point que tu veuille le retrouver, Charlie ?

- J'en ai besoin pour aider Don dans son enquête. Papa et Larry, au lieu de me regarder, vous ne pourriez pas m'aider à regarder dans les cartons.

- Charlie, dis-nous donc quel est donc ce devoir que l'on puisse savoir ce que l'on doit chercher ?

- Le seul et unique devoir que Don à préparer et qu'il à réussi.

- Charles et Alan, vous savez à quel point je n'aime pas fouiller dans ce qui n'est pas à moi, mais j'ai une question à vous poser.

- Laquelle Larry ?

- Pourquoi y a t-il un carton. Euh non, deux cartons avec le prénom de Megan dessus ?

- Des cartons avec le prénom de Megan ?

- Megan ! Ce n'est pas possible papa, c'est l'écriture de maman.

- Elle a continué de chercher.

- Chercher quoi papa ?

- Il y a quelque chose d'important que j'ai à vous dire à toi et ton frère, Charlie.

- Je vais vous laisser. Je vais chercher ma Megan pour que l'on aille déjeuner.

- Il ne faut pas que tu en parles pour les cartons.

- Charlie, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas parler à Megan.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a son prénom sur des cartons que cela la concerne forcément. Il n'y a pas qu'une Megan aux États-Unis.

- Tu as raison papa. Larry, tu peux en parler à Megan. C'est juste que tant qu'on a pas des réponses à nos questions...

- Tu préfères que ça reste entre nous. Charles, tu nous connais assez Megan et moi pour savoir que tu peux nous faire confiance.

- Oui, tu as raison, je suis désolée.

- Charles, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'y vais parce que je vais finir par être en retard.

- Papa, maintenant que Larry est parti déjeuner avec Megan, tu peux nous dire ce que tu nous cache à Don et à moi.

- Je préfèrerais vous le dire plus tard...

- Non, tu vas le dire maintenant. J'appelle Don pour qu'il vienne et dès qu'il est là, je veux que tu nous dise tout ce que tu sais sur ces cartons et sur cette Megan.

- Appelle-le Charlie, tu as raison. Vous devez savoir la vérité.


	2. Chapitre 2: La révélation

Chapitre 2 : La révélation

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma maman Catherine qui est hospitalisée actuellement.

Je viens de fêter mes 26 ans. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire maman. Tu m'as donner la vie, alors c'est aussi ton anniversaire. Je t'aime très fort et je te fais de gros bisous.

Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui lisent mes épisodes virtuels . Merci de me donner votre avis, ça me permets d'améliorer mes histoires.

Au même moment au bureau du FBI.

- Agent spécial Don Eppes.

- Don, c'est Charlie. Est ce que tu pourrais venir maintenant ou dès que possible à la maison ?

- Oui, il faut juste que juste que je termine ce que j'ai commencer.

- Tu en as pour longtemps ?

- Une vingtaine de minutes.

- D'accord

- Don, il y a un problème ?

- Non, non. Megan, ça va. Charlie m'a juste demander de passer à la maison. Il voudrait que j'y aille dès que possible.

- Tu sais quoi, Don ? Je vais terminer ce que tu as commencer.

- Mais, Megan …

- Il n'y a pas de mais agent Eppes. J'ai le temps.

- Je croyais que tu déjeunais avec Larry.

- Oui, mais il ne vient pas avant une vingtaine de minutes. Alors je vais avoir le temps de terminer ce que tu as commencer.

- Ok, Megan. Je te revaudrais ça.

- En jour de congé, je suis prenante.

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

- A ton avis à part de Larry, je rêves de quoi ? Eh Don, je ne t'ai pas dit de partir. Ne rentre pas dans cet ascenseur.

- Bon appétit, Megan !

Don rentra dans l'ascenseur mort de rire et plié en deux. Il riait tellement d'avoir mit Megan en colère qu'il en pleurait.

- Ah Larry, Megan est en haut.

- Don, ca va ?

- Oui, oui, ça va. Je pleure de rire parce que je viens de faire enrager Megan. Elle est en haut. Je dois y aller, papa veux nous parler à moi et Charlie.

- Je vais la rejoindre tout de suite.

- Bon appétit à tout les deux.

- Merci. Don, tu penses que Megan en a pour combien de temps.

- Je dirais une vingtaine de minutes.

- Merci.

Don et Larry se séparèrent dans le hall du FBI. Larry retrouva Megan en plein travail dans son bureau.

- Megan, je viens de croiser Don. Il allait déjeuner chez Charles.

- Oui, Charlie a appeler il y a moins de dix minutes. J'ai proposer à Don de terminer ce qu'il avait commencer à sa place pour qu'il puisse aller au plus vite chez Charlie. Alan doit leur révéler quelque chose d'important. Je me dépêche de terminer et on va pouvoir y aller.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'heure du déjeuner, j'ai fais une réservation et on est largement dans les temps.

- Larry, tu ne saurais pas ce que dois annoncer Alan à Don et Charly ?

- Je sais très peu de choses en fait. On en parleras au restaurant.

- J'ai terminer, on va pouvoir y aller.

- Tu as déjà terminer ?

- Oui, Don en avait déjà fait une grande partie. J'ai juste des papier à déposer dans les boites pour la direction.

- Larry et Megan sortirent du FBI et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant ou Larry avait fait sa réservation.

Don avait fait le trajet sans faire attention aux limitations de vitesse car ce que lui avait dit son frère sur la révélation que devait faire leur père l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il pénétra dans l'entrée de la maison, puis le salon et la salle à manger mais ne trouva personne.

- Papa, Charlie, Où êtes vous ?

- Don, on est dans le garage. Papa a des choses à nous montrer. Tu viens ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tout à l'heure je cherchais un de mes devoirs de mathématiques de terminales.

- Ah oui, tu m'en a parler tout à l'heure au bureau.

- Oui, le seul devoir que tu avais pris la peine de préparer.

- N'empêches que j'avais eu raison de le préparer. J'avais à Suzanne de venir avec moi au bal de fin d'année. Elle m'avais répondu qu'elle viendrais avec moi si je réussissais le devoir de mathématiques.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as tant préparer ce devoir.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez demander de venir ? C'est important au moins ? J'étais en pleine rédaction des rapports d'enquêtes définitifs. Megan a du les terminer, les signer et les remettre aux supérieurs à ma place.

- Tu laisses signer Megan les rapports à ta place ?

- Oui. Elle est même très douée pour l'imiter. La preuve, personne ne fais de remarque à ce sujet.

- C'est surement pour ça que Megan à une quantité de boulot incroyable. Larry m'a même dit qu'elle s'endormait sur le canapé en rentrant du travail certains jours.

- Papa, au lieu de changer de conversation, tu pourrais nous dire ce que tu nous cache.

- D'accord, je vous le dit. Mais avant, je dois vous dire que je ne sais absolument rien sur ces cartons.

- Don, tu dois savoir que le jour de ta naissance, tu n'as pas été le seul bébé à venir au monde.

- C'est logique...

- Laisse-moi continuer. Je veux dire que ta mère et moi n'avons pas eu qu'un seul enfant ce jour-là.

- Don, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as une sœur jumelle. A votre naissance, on nous a dit que ta sœur était morte-née. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu dans ces cartons, elle aurait été emmener à New York et y aurait passer une grande partie de sa vie. Don ta sœur est toujours en vie. Megan est le prénom de ta sœur. C'est votre mère qui l'avait choisit.

- Don à une sœur jumelle dont le prénom est Megan.

- Oui, je sais que nous aurions dû vous en parler à tout les deux. Mais quand toi et ta sœur vous êtes nés, on nous a dit qu'elle était morte-née. On en a plus parler parce que ça lui faisait trop de mal.

- Elle a fait des recherches pour la retrouver et sans t'en parler.

- J'ai appris seulement aujourd'hui qu'elle avait entreprit des recherches pour la retrouver.

- Papa, on ne t'en veut pas. C'est juste que pour nous çà fait beaucoup à digérer pour nous.

- On va emmener les cartons dans la salle à manger le temps que tu fini de préparer le déjeuner.

- A une condition, vous mettez la table.

- Viens Charlie, plus vite on mettra la table et plus vite on pourra regarder ce que contiennent ces boites.

- Aucun problème.

- Pendant qu'Alan finissaient de préparer le dîner, Don et Charlie prirent place autour de la table de la salle à manger. Ils terminaient de mettre la table quand Alan arriva avec le déjeuner.

- Ah, les garçons. Je vois que vous avez mit la table. Don, tu commence à quelle heure ? Charlie commence à trois heures et demie.

- Pas tout de suite. Je vais rester avec vous pour regarder ce qu'il y a dans ces cartons. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arriver à ma sœur jumelle. Je dois savoir, quoi que tu en penses.

- D'accord Don, tu peux rester. Mais il faut que tu prévienne au moins Megan que tu vas arriver plus tard.

- Ok, tu as raison.

- Attends Don. Quand tu vas avoir Megan, tu pourra lui demander de rappeler à Larry que la réunion a été reporter à la semaine prochaine, même jour et même heure.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais si Larry à d'autres cours ?

- Il n'a aucun cours, il n'avait que la réunion.

- Ok, merci.

Megan et Larry étaient au restaurant. Ils passaient très peu de temps ensemble en dehors du travail et en profitaient. Leur vie de couple était rythmée entre entre les cours de Larry et les nombreuses heures de travail de Megan. En ce moment, le service des crimes violents n'avaient pas d'enquêtes urgentes et avait donc réouvert une ancienne affaire qui avait été classée sans suite.

- Je suis ravie de passer du temps avec toi, Larry.

- Moi aussi, Megan.

- Larry, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- En fait, avec Charles et Alan, nous avons fait une étrange découverte.

- Ah oui, et laquelle ? Larry, si tu ne peux rien me dire, ne me dit rien.

- En fait, Alan et Charles m'ont dit que je pouvais t'en parler.

- C'est grave ?

- Non, Non Megan, ce n'est pas çà. Je dirais que c'est surprenant. Nous avons découvert deux cartons avec un prénom dessus.

- Ce serait qui cette Megan par rapport à Don et Charlie ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je t'ai dis tout ce que je savais.

- Larry, ça te dérange si on part du restaurant, j'aimerais bien aller marcher en ta compagnie dans le parc.

- Tu as raison. Tu viens, on va se promener avant que tu reprennes le travail. J'ai une idée, est ce que tu peux terminer plus tôt ce soir...

- Larry voulait terminer sa phrase quand le téléphone portable de Megan se mit à sonner.

- Agent spécial Megan Reeves.

- Megan, c'est Don. Est ce que Larry est avec toi ?

- Oui, on vient de sortir du restaurant.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée. Tu reste avec Larry cet après-midi.

- Et le travail?

- Megan, on a aucune enquête en cours alors tu as ton après-midi.

- Don, si on peut faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, dis le moi.

- Charlie m'a dit de transmettre quelque chose. Larry n'a pas de cours cet après-midi et la réunion à été reporter à la semaine prochaine, même jour et même heure. Je voudrais savoir si tu peux donner un coup de main à mon père et à Charlie pour les cartons.

- Don, je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de faire...

- Megan, mon père te considère comme sa fille et j'ai vraiment envie que tu m'aide à retrouver ma sœur jumelle.

- Attends, tu veux dire que cette Megan est ta sœur jumelle.

- Oui. Je te le demande parce qu'on va avoir besoin d'un regard extérieur et on a penser à toi.

- Merci de la confiance, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Tu peux y aller avec Larry.

- On y va tout de suite.

- Merci à vous deux.

- On te préviens tout de suite si on trouve quelque chose.

- Merci.

- C'était Don. Ça te dérange si on va chez Charlie. Il voudrait qu'on aille les aider dans les recherches.

- Tu ne travailles pas cet après-midi ?

- Don m'a donner mon après-midi de congé. On va pouvoir aider Charlie et Alan

- Je suis de ton avis. Ça nous permet de passer du temps ensemble en dehors du FBI

- Megan et Larry prirent la voiture et allèrent chez Charlie.

- Je me demande comment Charlie et Don ont réagient quand ils ont appris qu'ils avaient une sœur..

- En ce qui concerne Charles, je peux te dire qu'il étaient vraiment en colère.

- Don devait être dans le même état.

- Alan a dit que Margareth avait continuer les recherches sans lui en parler.

- La sœur jumelle de Don à été enlevée juste après sa naissance.

- C'est vraiment étrange comme affaire.

- En fait, ca arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit.

- Tu viens, plus vite on commencera...

Megan s'arrêta brusquement de parler quand elle vit Larry regarder Charlie fixement.

- Larry, tu devrais aller voir si Charlie veut parler. Je vais voir Alan. Si jamais il y a un problème tu m'appelles.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

- Larry, tu vas y arriver. Je le sais. Charlie est ton meilleur ami. Tu sais, tu vas sur le perron et tu attends. Tu vas voir si Charlie veux parler. S'il ne dis rien au bout de dix minutes, tu viens nous rejoindre. Il parlera quand il sera prêt.

- Tu as raison. Vas voir Alan. Il a surement besoin d'aide.

- A tout à l'heure.

Charlie était assis devant la maison quand Larry alla s'assoir près de lui. Ni trop près, ni trop loin. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à Charlie s'il ne voulait pas parler et en même temps proche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là s'il avait besoin de parler.

Pendant ce temps, Megan arrivait dans la salle quand elle aperçut Alan qui étais plongé dans les boites.

- Bonjour Alan.

- Bonjour Megan. Don t'as accorder un congé pour venir nous aider dans les recherches.

- Oui. En plus en ce moment, c'est très calme au bureau; Tellement calme que j'ai pu prendre une semaine de congé. Ça me permet de passer du temps avec toi, Charlie et Larry en dehors du bureau et en plus je suis ravie de vous aider tout les deux dans les recherches.

- Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir d'être ici. Je pense à quelque chose. Vu que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de travail au bureau. Peut-être que vous pourriez rester diner ici ce soir.

- Je viendrais avec toi si ça ne te déranges pas. J'ai aussi des courses à faire. C'est toujours Larry qui les fais et je voudrais les faire cette fois.

- Aucun problème. Charlie et Larry pourront continuer les recherches le temps qu'on sera absents.

- Don va surement revenir tôt.

- On continue les recherches.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Il faudrait aller faire les courses vers trois heures pour avoir le temps de les faire et de préparer le repas.

- Ça nous laisse donc une heure et demie pour faire les recherches. Megan, Larry n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il est avec Charlie au cas ou il aurait besoins de parler.

- Megan, j'étais persuader qu'elle avait arrêter les recherches. Il y a quelque chose que je n'est dit a personne. Don et Charlie ne sont même pas au courant et ils ne doivent rien savoir.

- Bien sûr.

- Avant de mourir, Margareth m'a dit qu'elle avait retrouver notre fille.

- Ah oui.

- Au moment ou elle l'a retrouver, don devait avoir neuf ans et Charlie devait avoir quatre ans.

- Tu sais où ?

- A New-York.

- C'est vaste , New-York.

- Papa ! Megan !

- On est dans la salle à manger.

- On s'y remet.

- Oui.

- Au fait, avant que j'oublie, Charlie. J'ai proposer à Megan qu'ils reste pour le dîner. Alors à trois heures, on va aller faire les courses pour le dîner tout les deux, Megan et moi. Tu es d'accord

- Larry ?

- Bien sûr. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Larry, je l'ai proposer à Megan. Si on en avait pas envie, je ne l'aurais pas proposer.

- En tout cas, on peut dire que c'est bien classer. On va pouvoir trouver tout les renseignements dont on a besoin. Papa, regarde. D'après ce qui est écrit ici, maman avait retrouver notre sœur à New York. La famille où habitait Megan était le 1754 de la sixième rue dans le quartier du Bronx.

- Megan, ca va ? Tu es toute blanche tout d'un coup.

- Oui, en fait je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air.

- Attends Megan, je viens avec toi.

- Je veux bien Larry.

Larry prit Megan part la main et ils sortirent dehors dans le jardin.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Un peu, oui. Merci Larry.

- En fait, c'est à cause de l'adresse que Charlie a lu à haute voix, celle de New York.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a de bizarre cette adresse à New York ? Dis-nous, Megan.

- Larry a raison, Megan. Je suis sûr que tu te sentiras mieux.

- Vous allez avoir besoin de vous assoir.

- Maintenant qu'on est assis, tu peux nous dire.

- Je connais bien cette adresse, même très bien.

- Charlie, viens. Megan connait l'adresse à New York. Viens t'assoir.

- Je connais cette adresse parce que c'est celle de mes parents à New York.

- Tu rigole, Megan.

- Je suis très sérieuse. Demandez à Don. L'adresse de mes parents est inscrite dans mon dossier du FBI.

- Ça veut dire que... J'ai besoin de m'assoir.

- Megan, notre Megan et en fait la sœur jumelle de Don.

- Je peux te parler. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Bien sûr. Par contre il va falloir aller faire les courses parce qu'il est trois heures passées.

- On vous laisse. Soyez sages tout les deux. Ne dites rien à Don si vous le voyez.

- Bien sûr, Alan.

- Alan, c'est sûrement une erreur, je sais pas. Comment est ce qu'elle à eu cette adresse ?

- Tu sais, elle tenait vraiment à la retrouver. Megan, je voudrais savoir si tu as reçue une boite ou un carton il y a environ six ans...

- Que je réfléchisse. Si je me rappelle que j'ai reçue un carton il y a six ans quand je travaillait à Quantico, mais je ne l'ai jamais ouverte. Je me disais que je l'ouvrirais plus tard.

- Ça te dérange si je te demande de l'ouvrir.

- Non, bien sûr que non. ça ne me dérange pas de l'ouvrir. Par contre, elle est chez moi.

- On va faire les courses et on ira la chercher après. On l'ouvrira pendant que l'on prépare le repas.

Pendant que Megan et Alan méditaient sur leur programme de l'après-midi. Charlie réfléchissait a la possibilité des liens de parenté de Megan avec Don, lui-même et Alan ainsi qu'a leurs conséquences.

- Charles, tu as l'air pensif.

- J'ai l'apparence extérieure d'une personne en pleine réflexion, mais je peux te dire que mes molécules internes sont en pleine ébullition. Larry, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une sœur. Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose. Si jamais tu épouses Megan, tu seras notre beau-frère.

- Charles, remets-toi de tes émotions. Rien ne nous dit que Megan est ta sœur.

- Tu as raison. Je vais construire un algorithme qui va permettre de déterminer si Megan est notre

sœur ou non.

- Dans le centre commercial, Megan et Alan faisaient les courses pour le dîner.

- Alan, je peux te demander une faveur.

- Il y a un problème avec ce que j'ai prévu pour le dîner de ce soir ?

- Non, pas du tout. Tu sais que Larry ne mange que des aliments blancs. Un jour, il m'a parler d'une recette qu'il adore. Je me suis promise de la lui préparer dès que j'en aurais la possibilité.

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu me laisse te regarder préparer la recette.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. On me dit toujours que j'aurais du devenir chef et avoir mon restaurant.

- Au moins quelqu'un qui sait cuisiner. Larry doit aimer quand tu cuisine.

- Oui, mais c'est rare. C'est lui qui cuisine le plus souvent. Il est vraiment très doué.

- On commence par quoi ?

- La viande et ensuite les légumes. On pourra terminer par les ingrédients pour le dessert. On ira plus vite et on pourra se mettre aux fourneaux.

- Excellente organisation.

- Merci.

- Megan, tu sais s'il y a un moyen de savoir si tu es ma fille ?

- Alan, je sais que tu me considère comme ta fille. Je te considère aussi comme mon père. Mais je n'est pas envie de te donner de faux espoirs.

- Je sais. Je continuerais à te considérer comme ma fille. Je veux juste savoir s'il existe une façon médicale de prouver que tu est ma fille ou pas.

- Il existe un moyen mais je ne connais pas le fonctionnement de cette procédure. Il s'agit de L'ADN mitochondrial. C'est une comparaison faite à partir de l'ADN de la mère.

- C'est fiable ?

- Oui, je pourrais me renseigner au laboratoire du FBI.

- D'accord.

- Tu as une idée du dessert que tu veux faire ?

- Oui, mais c'est une surprise.

- D'accord, je ne demande plus rien.

- Est ce que tu as trouver tout ce qu'il te faut pour le repas de Larry ? Tu ne vas as me dire ce que tu vas lui préparer.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour le repas de Larry. Je ne te dirais pas ce que je vais lui préparer.

- On peut aller à la caisse, alors.

- Oui, on peut y aller.

- Tu sais a quelle heure Don peut arriver ?

- Il va arriver un peu avant le diner. C'est un estomac sur pattes. Je dirais vers sept heures, au plus tard. En plus, en ce moment on a pas grand chose a faire au bureau. J'ai même fait une demande de congés pour être en vacances en même temps que Larry.

- Elles commencent quand ?

- Comme Charlie, demain. Regarde Alan, la caisse est ouvert et il n'y a aucun clients avant nous.

- Comme je suis galant, patient et que tu n'as presque pas de courses, je te laisses passer avant moi.

- Merci. Tu sais que Don ne m'aurais jamais laisser passer avant lui.

- Don ne t'aurais pas laisser passer devant lui ?

- Non. Et c'est déjà arriver.

- Tu rigole.

- Non, je te raconterais dans la voiture.

- Vingt et un dollars et dix-neuf cents.

- Je paie par carte.

- Vous pouvez insérer votre carte.

- Et mince...

- Il y a un problème Megan ?

- J'ai oublier de prendre de la crème liquide.

- J'y vais. J'ai oublier de prendre le vin.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te déranges pas ?

- Si je te le dit. Est ce que j'ai le temps d'y aller ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

- Merci beaucoup, Alan.

- Est ce que vous pouvez ajouter ses courses, je vais payer le tout.

- D'accord.

- Soixante huit dollars et quatre vingt huit cents.

- Je paye par carte.

- Allez-y, vous pouvez insérer votre carte.

- Megan récupérait sa carte quand Alan revint avec la crème liquide et trois bouteilles de vin.

- Megan, elles sont où mes courses ?

- Dans les sacs et elles sont payées.

- C'est pas vrai, je me suis fait avoir.

- On va chercher la boite ?

- Oui, on y va.

- Alors que Megan et Alan se dirigeaient vers le domicile de Megan et Larry, Charlie et Larry sont en pleine contemplation d'un tableau dans le garage sur lequel Charlie à élaborer un algorithme très compliqué.

- Charles, tu sais a quel point j'ai confiance en l'exactitude de tes résultats, mais il y a forcément une erreur dans tes calculs.

- Il n'y a aucune erreur, Don et Megan sont bien jumeaux. Ça fait bizarre à dire, mais Megan est ma sœur, ma grande sœur.

- Charlie, tes résultats sont surement exacts, mais seuls des résultats ADN le prouveront de façon officielle.

- Il faut que je prévienne papa et Don pour les prévenir des résultats de mes calculs. Si les tests ADN le prouvent, tu seras un jour mon beau-frère et celui de Don.

- Je n'y avait pas penser.

- Tu ne vas pas rompre avec Megan, quand même.

- Non, j'aime beaucoup trop Megan pour lui faire une chose pareille.

- Dis-moi, ils en mettent du temps pour faire les courses.

- Je crois que Megan devait récupérer quelque chose à la maison.

- Ah oui, ils vont bientôt arriver.

Alors que Charlie avait trouver la preuve mathématique que Megan était bien la sœur jumelle de Don, de leur coté, Megan et Alan se rendaient au domicile de Megan et Larry. Ils s'y rendaient pour récupérer la boite que Megan a reçue quand elle travaillait à Quantico au département des sciences du comportement.

- Tu te rappelle ou il est ?

- Bien sûr; Je suis pressée de savoir ce qu'elle contient.

- Tu n'as jamais regarder ce qu'il y à a l'intérieur ?

- En fait, je me disais que je regarderais plus tard. Le temps à passer et je n'y pensais même plus. - J'avais même fini par oublier son existence. On est arrivés.

- Tu veux que je vienne ou que je t'attende dans la voiture.

- Tu viens avec moi. Je ne vais pas te laisser attendre dans la voiture.

- Megan, je peux te demander un service.

- Ça dépend lequel ?

- J'aimerais que l'on regarde ce que contient la boite avant de retourner à la maison.

- Bien sûr. Entre, si tu veux il reste du café que Larry à fait ce matin. Je vais chercher la boite. N'hésites pas à te servir.

- Merci. Je vais prendre du café, tu en veux ?

- Oui, merci.

Le temps que Megan cherchait la boite dans son placard, Alan préparait les deux cafés.

- Je l'ai trouvée. Je savais bien que je l'avais aperçut ces jours-ci.

- On l'ouvre. Viens ici. Je t'ai préparer un café.

- Merci Alan.

Quand ils ouvrirent la boite, Alan et Megan eurent la surprise de découvrir plusieurs dossiers. Dans ce carton, il y avait aussi une boite qu'Alan reconnue immédiatement.

- Megan, je connais cette boite. Ça te dérange si je regarde ce qu'il y a dans cette boite ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

- Merci.

- Alan ouvrit la boite immédiatement et découvrit un paquet de photos maintenus par un nœud en tissu.

- Megan, est ce que tu peux me dire qui est cette petite fille sur ces photos.

- Bien sûr. Il n'y a rien de plus facile parce que c'est moi.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Alan, ca ne va pas ?

- La femme qui est à coté de toi sur les photos, c'est Margareth, la mère de don et Charlie ainsi que ma femme.

- Les seules choses que je sais d'elle s'est que c'était une amie de la famille et qu'elle venait de temps en temps à New York. Ce qui est étrange, ce qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à moi et pas à mes sœurs.

- Et pour une bonne raison.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai un acte de naissance à ton nom qui fait état que tu est la deuxième à naitre le même jour. Les choses qui changes sont le nom de famille et ta date de naissance. Il y a aussi un contrat comme quoi aucune poursuite ne devra être engager contre tes parents en échange de la réalisation de ton acte de naissance et aussi visites régulières autorisées avec ou sans surveillance. Ta mère n'avait pas le droit de te faire sortir de l'État sous peine de prison pour enlèvement.

- Il y a aussi une lettre de mes parents.

- Lis la.

- Au fur et à mesure que Megan lisait la lettre de ses parents, elle découvrait la dure réalité. Soudain, - Alan se rendit compte que Megan pleurait et il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Pourquoi ils ne m'ont jamais dit la vérité. Ils m'ont enlevés le jour de ma naissance et m'ont prit ma vie.

- C'est incroyable. On va rentrer pour préparer le diner. Il faut que j'en parle à Don et Charlie. On en reparlera tout les deux quand tu voudras.

- Merci Alan. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. En arrivant, il faut que je les appelles à New York. On pourra en parler après.

- Bien sûr.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu pourrais rester avec moi quand je vais les appeler.

- D'accord.

- Merci.

Larry et Charlie étaient dans le salon quand Megan et Alan sont arrivés avec les courses et le carton. Quand Larry aperçut Megan, il accouru vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer;

- Ma douce, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je me sens mal. J'ai besoins de prendre l'air.

- Viens, on va aller marcher.

- D'accord, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

- Megan, Charles a élaborer un algorithme qui prouve que toi et Don êtes jumeaux.

- Comment il a réagit face aux résultats ?

- Il était rassuré et fou de joie de savoir que tu pourrais être sa sœur.

- Larry, je suis sa sœur. Avec Alan, on a trouver mon véritable acte de naissance au nom de Megan Eppes née le 21 septembre 1972, fille de Alan et Margareth Eppes. Il dit aussi que je suis la deuxième naissance le même jour. Traduction, Don est mon frère jumeau, Alan est mon père et Charlie, mon petit frère.

- Ooohhh. C'est incroyable.

- Je les ai eu au téléphone pour avoir des réponses. Je les ai retirer de ma vie. Je ne veux plus les voir. On doit faire des prises de sang pour des examens ADN et que ca deviennent officielle. Larry est ce que je peut te poser une question. Je voudrais que tu sois honnête avec moi.

- Bien sûr, Megan.

- Je voudrais savoir si ca te dérangerais si Don et Charlie étaient mes frères. Tu sais que je tiens énormément à toi et je ne voudrais pas que ca change quoi que ce soit entre nous.

- Megan, je peux te garantir que le fait que Don et Charles soient tes frères ne changera absolument rien entre nous. Ça te rassure, j'espère.

- Bien sûr.

- Je vous aime Megan Eppes.

- Je vous aime Larry Fleinhardt.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Beaucoup. Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. On rentre, je vais aider mon « papa » à préparer le repas. Ne dis pas à Alan que je l'ai appeler comme ça.

- D'accord. Tu ne voudrais pas me dire ce qui est au menu de ce soir ?

- Je ne peux absolument rien te dire, pas vrai Alan.

- Tu as entièrement raison. En cuisine, on a un repas à préparer, Megan.

Dans la cuisine, Megan et Alan préparaient le repas.

- Megan, tu pourrais me rendre service quand tout sera régler, en fait, il y a deux choses que j'aimerais que tu fasses. Tu n'es pas obliger. C'est à toi de décider.

- Dis moi.

- Premièrement, j'aimerais que tu arrête de m'appeler Alan.

- C'est ton prénom, tu voudrais que je t'appelle comment ?

- Papa.

- Mais Don et Charlie. Ils vont en penser quoi ?

- Tu est ma fille Megan. Don et Charlie sont tes frères. Ils seraient surement d'accord pour que tu m'appelles papa. Don te considèrent comme sa petite sœur depuis un moment déjà et Charlie est fou de joie de savoir que tu es sa grande sœur.

- D'accord. Et la deuxième chose ?

- J'aimerais, et Charlie aussi, que tu prennes notre nom de famille. Je suis sûr que Don pensera la même chose.

- Je suis d'accord.

- C'est vrai, tu vas être officiellement ma fille.

- Oui, papa. On devrais peut-être aller servir le repas et commencer à manger. Don arrivera peut-être plus vite pour manger. Amita doit être revenue de Calci.

- Bonsoir Amita.

- Amita, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ? Je connais tout le monde.

- Je te corriges. Presque tout le monde.

- Il faut que je te présente ma grande sœur.

- Charlie, tu n'as pas de sœur, tu n'as qu'un frère et c'est Don.

- Megan est ma grande sœur et la sœur jumelle de Don.

- Megan, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Pas vrai, papa ?

- Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre l'appeler comme ça.

- On va a table, Don va surement arriver bientôt. Il va être attirer par la nourriture.

- Alan, je dois te dire que mon repas est vraiment délicieux, félicitation.

- En fait, c'est bien un Eppes qui a fait ton repas ; mais ce n'est pas moi.

- Megan, tu me surprendra toujours.

- Tu sais a quel point j'adore te surprendre. Tu te rappelles, un jour tu m'a parler de cette recette que tu adorais. Je me suis promis que je te la préparerais le jour ou j'en aurait l'occasion.

- Merci.

Le téléphone de Megan se mit à sonner alors que Larry l'embrassait amoureusement.

- Désolée, le devoir m'appelles.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème, on pourra reprendre plus tard.

- Agent spécial Megan Reeves.

- ...

- Oui.

- ...

- C'est arrivé quand ?

- ...

- Je préviens sa famille et on arrive tout de suite à l'hôpital.

- ...

- D'accord. Au revoir.

- Megan raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers Alan.

- Alan.

- Megan, je suis ton père.

- Papa, don est à l'hôpital. Il est dans un état critique.

- On y va.

- On prend ma voiture, on ira plus vite.

- D'accord, on te suis.


	3. Chapitre 3: Confirmation

Chapitre 3 : Confirmation

A l'hôpital, Colby et David attendaient les médecins , mais aussi l'arrivée de Charlie, Alan, Larry, Megan et Amita.

- Regarde, ils arrivent. Attention, Megan est furax.

- Après qui ?

- Colby, je peux savoir pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenue de l'opérationet pourquoi vous êtes là tout les deux ?

- On voulait avoir des nouvelles de Don.

- David, tu peux rester ici, je dois parler avec toi. Quand à toi, Colby, tu vas immédiatement au bureau. Je veux ton rapport dans deux heures, c'est comprit ?

- Oui, Megan. Je suis désolé.

- Je m'en contrefiche.

- David, est ce que vous avez vu les médecins ?

- Non, on a vu personne depuis qu'ils l'on emmener au bloc

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Une demie heure environ. Je vais aller chercher des cafés, vous en voulez-un Alan ?

- Je veux bien, Merci.

- Charlie, Megan, Larry et Amita, vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Avec Charlie, on va prendre du café.

- D'accord Amita.

- Larry et Megan ?  
- Je vais prendre comme d'habitude.

- Megan ?

- Je sais pas encore, je vais venir avec toi.

- D'accord.

- On reviens tout de suite.

David et Megan sortirent de la salle d'attente, prirent quelques couloirs et arrivèrent devant la cafeteria.

- Megan, je suis désolé. Si j'avais fais équipe avec Don, ça ne serait jamais arriver.

- David, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Don m'avait accorder mon après-midi de congé pour que je puisse passer l'après-midi avec Larry.

- Tu sais, tout se passait bien au début, on devait juste participer à l'arrestation de gros bonnets de la drogue. Je faisais équipe avec un des gars des stups et don faisait équipe avec Colby. On était en contact radio. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je sais, c'est que pendant vingt minutes, on a pas réussi a avoir ni Colby, ni Don pendant vingt minutes. Au bout de vingt minutes, Colby est réapparu près des voitures comme si de rien n'était. On a chercher Don partout. Quand on l'a retrouver, il était inconscient. On a appeler les urgences tout de suite.

- Tu veux dire que Don et Colby ont été séparés et injoignables pendant plus de vingt minutes.

- Oui. Tu vas faire quoi pour Colby ?

- Dès que j'ai son rapport, je vais le prévenir qu'il est mis à pied et qu'une enquête va être ouverte.

- Regarde, la cafeteria est là. Tu sais exactement ce qu'ils veulent comme café.

- Oui.

- Bonjour, vous désirez.

- On va prendre un lait chaud nature avec deux sucres, deux cafés noirs, un thé citron, un café au lait. Tu prends quoi, David ? C'est moi qui paie.

- Je vais prendre un cappuccino.

- Ça vous fait un total de sept dollars.

- Tenez. C'est possible d'avoir un plateau ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Merci. Tu prends le plateau, David.

- Pourquoi, c'est moi.

- Galanterie oblige.

- Ok.

- Ils nous attendent. Si on tarde trop, les boissons seront froides et elles seront imbuvables.

- Quand David et Megan les retrouvèrent dans la salle d'attente, ils étaient tous sans nouvelles de Don. Megan se dirigea vers Larry et Alan qui tournait en rond dans la pièce.

- Papa, assis-toi pour boire ton café. C'est mauvais de le boire debout.

- D'accord, je m'assoie.

- Tiens Larry. Il est comme tu l'aime.

- Merci, Megan.

- Tu en a parler a David, Megan ?

- Non, papa. Je ne lui en ai pas encore parler. Je préfèrerais qu'on voit ça avec Don avant de le dire aux autres.

- D'accord, tu as raison.

Deux heures plus tard, Colby arriva en même temps que le médecin urgentiste qui avait prit Don en charge à son arrivée aux urgences.

- Famille de Don Eppes.

- C'est nous. Bonjour. Je suis Alan Eppes, son père et voici Charlie, son petit frère. Comment va Don ?

- Votre fils est dans un état critique. Un produit lui a été injecté et cela lui détruit les organes vitaux les uns après les autres.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez le sauver, docteur ?

- Nous faisons le maximum, Monsieur Eppes. Votre fils va avoir besoin de greffes d'organes, de deux greffes en fait.

- Lesquels ?

- Pendant que Charlie et Alan parlaient au médecin, Megan avait annoncer à Colby qu'il était mis à pied pour une durée indéterminée et qu'une enquête avait été ouverte pour élucider l'affaire. Après avoir parler à Colby, elle s'est donc diriger vers le médecin pour avoir des nouvelles de Don.

- Vous êtes ?

- C'est Megan, la sœur jumelle de Don.

- Mademoiselle Eppes, comme je l'expliquais à votre père et votre frère. Don va avoir besoins de deux greffes d'organes. Son foie est hors d'usage et ses deux reins sont presque hors d'usages. Il doit être greffer le plus rapidement possible ou cette drogue va attaquer les autres organes.

- On peut aller le voir ?

- Bien sûr, mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois et pas plus de dix minutes à chaque fois.

- Docteur, en sachant que je suis sa sœur jumelle, il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois compatible avec Don.

- Bien, il faut faire une prise de sang. Il est dans la chambre 386.

- Merci ,docteur.

- Megan, tu vas faire la prise de sang et quand ce sera terminée, est ce que tu pourrais attendre devant la chambre de Don ?

- D'accord.

- Mademoiselle Eppes, je vous emmène pour la prise de sang.

Pendant que Megan était emmenée pour la prise de sang, Alan et Charlie entrèrent dans la chambre de Don.

- Salut Don.

- Salut vous deux.

- Tu nous a fait peur.

- T'en fais pas Charlie, t'es pas près de te débarrasser de moi, Charlie.

- Don, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est quelque chose de grave ?

- Non, non. On a retrouver ta soeur jumelle avec des documents à l'appui.

- Je la connais ?

- Oh que oui. Si on te dit que tu lui confie ta vie depuis trois ans;

- Megan est ma soeur jumelle.

- Oui, elle est partie faire une prise de sang pour savoir si elle est compaptible avec toi.

- C'est elle qui va me donner ces organes.

- Oui, Exactement.

- Megan.

- Ils m'ont laisser entrer. Alors, tu veux te faire dorloter par les infirmières. Tu ne peux pas t'en passer. Hein, Don.

- Au fait, Megan. Quand est ce que tu auras les résultats ?

- Dans deux ou trois heures. Ils vont essayer de faire passer les analyses en urgence.

- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux le faire ?

- Bien sûre que oui, Don. Autrement, je ne l'aurais pas proposer.

- Merci, jumelle.

- De rien, jumeau.

- Je vais y aller. On reparlera plus tard pour le cas de Colby.

- Tu as décider quoi pour lui ?

- Pour le moment, mise à pied et enquête.

- Tu as raison.

- Au fait, avant que j'oublie. Je lui ai donner un bon coup de poing en pleine figure.

- Génial, tu as eu raison.

- Merci. Au fait, comment vous avez été séparés toi et Colby ?

- Je me rappelle juste qu'on était en train d'inspecter un niveau. Il y avait un genre de cagibit. Je suis aller vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne de cacher à l'intérieur. Quand je suis sorti, Colby avait disparut. J'ai commencer a le chercher. Ensuite je me rappelle juste avoir ressenti une douleur violente à la tête. Je ne me rappelle pas ce qui c'est passer ensuite.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller voir les autres dans la salle d'attente.

- Qui est ce qui est là-bas ?

- Larry, Amita et David.

- Je viendrais te prévenir quand j'aurais les résultats. Je vais dire à David d'aller au bureau pour le rapport.

- Encore merci, Megan.

- Quand Megan arriva dans la salle d'attente, David lisait le rapport que Colby avait apporter, larry faisait des jeux sur le téléphone de Megan et Amita s'avança vers elle.

- Megan, ça va ? Est- ce que tu as des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de Don ?

- Oui, il va avoir besoins de deux greffes d'organes. La drogue qui lui a été injectée est en train de transformer les organes de don en bouillie. Ils ne connaissent pas cette drogue. Ils savent juste que c'est en train de le tuer.

- Tu as les résultats dans combien de temps ?

- Dans un peu moins de deux heures.

- David, est ce que tu pourrais aller au bureau faire ton rapport, me l'apporter et me ramener les documents concernant l'opération.

- J'y vais tout de suite. Tiens-moi au courant sur l'état de santé de Don.

- Pas de soucis.

- Merci.

- Non. merci à toi, David.

Quand le médecin arriva deux heures plus tard, Megan s'était endormie la tête sur les genoux de Larry. Amita s'était endormie la tête sur l'épaule de Charlie et Alan feuilletait des magazines. Larry et Charlie faisaient une partie de touché-coulé sur des feuilles de papier.

- Famille Eppes.

- Alan et Charlie s'approchèrent du médecin.

- Je viens d'avoir les résultats sanguins. Les résultats sont positifs Megan est bien la soeur jumelle de votre fils, Don.

- Je vais la réveiller tout de suite.

Alan quitta le médecin et s'approcha de Larry et Megan, toujours endormie.

- Megan, réveilles-toi. Le médecin est arrivé et il a les résultats.

- Déjà ! J'ai dormis pendant combien de temps ?

- Environ deux heures.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Il nous a juste confirmer que toi et Don êtes jumeaux.

- Megan se leva et se dirigea vers le médecin avec Alan. On peut vous appeler mademoiselle Eppes, je crois.

- Oui, c'est sûr.

- J'ai une autre nouvelle. Vous êtes compatible pour donner un reins et une partie de votre foie à votre frère, Don.

- Je peux lui dire avant l'opération. Je serais très rapide.

- Vous avez cinq minutes. Ensuite, vous devrez aller vous préparer pour aller au bloc pour le prélèvement des organes.

- J'y vais tout de suite. Je vais juste prévenir Larry.

- D'accord.

Megan entra dans la salle d'attente pour prévenir Larry.

- On a la confirmation. Don est bien mon frère jumeau et Charlie est mon petit frère. Larry, je suis compatible avec Don. Je vais pouvoir lui donner mon reins et une partie de mon foie à Don.

- L'opération a lieu quand ?

- En fait, j'ai cinq minutes pour prévenir Don. C'est moi qui va lui l'annoncer. Ensuite, préparation pour le prélèvement des organes.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de lui annoncer.

- Oui, tu as raison. J'y vais tout de suite. Est ce que tu pourrais rester pendant l'opération ?

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je parte. Je serais au près de toi quand tu ouvriras les yeux.

- Merci. J'y vais. Je me dépêche. Larry, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma douce.

Megan embrassa tendrement Larry. Elle sortit de la salle d'attente et se dirigea en courant dans la chambre de Don.

- Toc, toc, toc.

- Alors, ca va ?

- Bien sûr, mon jumeau.

- C'est confirmer ?

- Oui, et tu va bientôt avoir un de mes reins et une partie de mon foie.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. On m'a juste laisser le temps de te prévenir.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais on va devoir vous emmener pour vous préparer pour le bloc, mademoiselle Eppes.

- D'accord.

- A tout de suite, jumeau.

- Ok, jumelle.

- Monsieur Eppes, on viendra vous cherchez dans une demie heure environ.

- D'accord.

- On y va ?

- Je vous suis.


	4. Chapitre 4: Entre deux mondes

Chapitre 4 : Entre deux mondes

- Famille Eppes

- Docteur, je vous présente le compagnon de ma fille Megan, Larry Fleinhardt.

- Comment c'est passer l'opération ?

- Durant l'opération, pour une raison inconnue, Don et Megan sont tomber simultanément dans le coma.

- Don et Megan sont dans le coma.

- En fait, nous ne savons pas ce qui c'est passer.

Du coté de Don et Megan , ils ne savaient pas non plus où ils se trouvaient et surtout, ils ne savaient pas comment ils y étaient arrivés.

- Megan, est ce que tu sais où on est ?

- Aucune idée.

- Moi, je peux te dire une chose.

- Quoi ? Une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

- Don, Megan.

- Maman est là.

- C'est pas possible, elle est morte.

- Ben, regarde derrière toi.

- Maman ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? On est mort, Don et moi ?

- Ah non. Vous êtes dans le coma. Pendant quelques secondes vos cœurs se sont arrêter. Quand ils ont réussi a vous réanimer, vous étiez dans le coma tout les deux.

- Pourquoi on est ici ?

- Pour avoir des réponses à vos questions. Ma petite Megan, tu as tellement changer depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Je veux tout savoir sur vous, votre père et Charlie.

- On commence par quoi ?

- Par toi, Megan.

- D'accord. Je travaille au FBI de Los Angeles, dans le même service que Don. Je suis diplômée en psychologie et je suis comportementaliste. J'ai un compagnon qui s'appelle Larry Fleinhardt. Il est professeur de physique à Calci. On est ensemble depuis deux ans. C'est aussi le meilleur ami de Charlie et on s'est rencontrer à l'université. Non, nous n'avons pas encore d'enfants.

- Et toi, Don.

- Je travaille dans le même service que Megan. C'est moi qui dirige l'équipe et je suis le coéquipier de Megan. On travaille dans le services des crimes violents. C'est le service qui traite des tueurs en série, des crimes fédéraux, des braquages de bâtiments fédéraux.

- Vous vous occuper des crimes fédéraux.

- Oui.

- Je suis célibataire et je n'ai pas d'enfants non plus. Je n'est personne dans ma vie en ce moment.

- Pourquoi vous me parler des enfants ?

- Papa.

- Il leurs casse les pieds tout le temps. Il est pressé d'être grand-père.

- Parlez-moi de votre père et de Charlie.

- Charlie est gay.

- Hein.

- Non, c'est pas vrai. Don, tu es jaloux de moi et Larry et Charly et Amita.

- Je voulais embêter maman.

- Tu n'es pas juste.

- Tu commence et je complèterais si tu oublie des choses.

- D'accord. Papa est à la retraite il a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle s'appelle Mildred Finch. Elle dirige le département de Mathématiques-Physique-Astronomie de l'université de calci. Autrement, il a vendu la maison et Charlie l'a acheter.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il a laisser Charlie acheter la maison ?

- En fait, Papa voulait emménager dans une résidence pour séniors, alors il a mis la maison en vente. Quand Charlie l'a apprit, il a décider d'acheter la maison. Papa s'est ensuite rendu compte qu'il préfèrerait rentrer dans une maison en sachant que quelqu'un l'attendait.

- Megan, il faut que tu saches que j'étais la pour tout les moments importants de ta vie. J'aurais tellement aimer passer plus de temps avec toi, Megan. Ta remise de diplôme, tes concerts de piano.

- J'ai arrêter le piano il y a longtemps. Au fait, tu ne veux pas que l'on te parles de Charlie.

- Bien sûr, Dites-moi tout.

- Charlie est professeur de mathématiques. Il a écrit un livre sur les relation amoureuses et les mathématiques. Il est en couple avec Amita Ramanujan. Elle est d'origine indienne, mais elle est née à Los Angeles. Elle est aussi professeur de mathématique et ancienne élève et assistante de Charlie. C'est aussi la meilleure amie de Megan. Elle et Charlie sont consultants au FBI dans notre service.

- J'espère que tu fais attention à ton frère, au moins.

- Oui. Papa à même dit que ça le rassurait que Charlie travaille avec moi. Enfin, nous.

- Maman, tu as été à ma remise de diplôme ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai assister à beaucoup d'évènements de ta vie.

- Ah oui.

- Je suis tellement fière de vous trois. Ma petite fille. Megan, tu vas pouvoir avoir des réponses grâce à la clé.

- La clé ?

- Il va falloir que vous partiez.

- Maman.


	5. Chapitre 5: Le réveil

Chapitre 5 : Le réveil.

Larry, Charlie, Amita et Alan veillaient sur Don et Megan depuis une semaine. Larry ne quittait pas Megan parce qu'il voulait être là au moment ou elle ouvrirait les yeux comme il lui avait promit. Alan avait fait la demande pour que Don et Megan soient dans la même chambre pour ne pas avoir à faire d'allers-retours entre deux chambres. Larry s'était endormi la tête sur le lit d'hôpital de Megan sa main dans la sienne et leurs doigts entrelacés aux siens. A la voix de Don et Megan, Alan se précipita au chevet de Don, Charly alla chercher un médecin en courant et Larry se réveilla.

Quand le médecin entra dans la chambre, Don et Megan n'avaient toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

- Docteur, ils sont réveillés …

Comme je l'ai expliqué à votre fils, Charlie, Ils arrivent souvent que les personnes parlent dans leur sommeil. D'après ce que vous me dites, ils sont sortis tout les deux du coma. Pendant que le médecin parlait, Larry sentit les doigts de Megan bougeaient dans sa main.

- Megan.

- Docteur, regardez, Megan commence à se réveiller.

- Mademoiselle Eppes, si vous m'entendez, ouvrez les yeux s'il vous plait.

- Larry.

- Je suis là ma douce.

- Où est Don ?

- Il est en train de se réveiller.

- Vous nous avez faire tout les deux.

- Don, oui. Moi, je ne vois pas en quoi ?

- Vous êtes rester tout les deux dans le coma pendant une semaine.

Megan et Don s'assirent chacun dans leur lit et rigolèrent à la réponse de leur père.

- Une semaine dans le coma, tu es vraiment drôle.

- Larry, sois honnête. Je suis vraiment sérieuse. Don et moi, on a vraiment passé une semaine dans le coma.

- Oui.

- Par contre, les visites étant terminées, je vais vous demander de partir.

- Docteur, serait-il possible que mon compagnon reste cette nuit ?

- D'accord, mais une seule personne par patient, mademoiselle Eppes.

- Papa, est ce que tu pourrais rester ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, Don.

- Don et Megan, je reviens vous voir demain. Je dîne avec Amita, ce soir.

Charlie, tu n'aurais pas besoins d'une voiture pour rentrer, par hasard.

En fait, on est venu avec la voiture de papa.

- Prends la mienne, si tu veux. Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'utilité en ce moment. Surtout que papa va avoir besoin de la sienne demain matin pour aller chercher Millie à L'aéroport.

- Ta sœur a raison, prends sa voiture.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, garde-la le temps que tu en a besoin. Du moment que je la récupère quand je sortirais d'ici.

Tu peux compter sur moi.

Charlie sorti de la chambre de Don et Megan.

- Papa, Megan et moi, on doit te parler de quelque chose.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter en famille.

- Larry, tu peux rester. Don, dis-lui.

- Bien sûr que tu peux rester. En plus, vu que Megan est ma petite sœur, tu fais partie de la famille.

- Ça me touche beaucoup, Don.

- Don a raison et je pense exactement la même chose.

- Merci Alan.

- Alors, tu vois que tu peux rester.

- Je pense à quelque chose. Personne n'a mangé.

- Non.

- Je vais voir de ce pas si vous pouvez manger quelque chose.

- Merci, papa.

- Vous restez coucher tout les deux. Larry, je peux compter sur toi.

- Bien sûr.

- Don, dis-moi ce qu'on a vu, c'était vrai ou pas ?

- En tout cas ce que j'ai vu était étrange.

- Moi, c'était impossible et pourtant je l'ai vu comme toi.

- Vu quoi ?

- C'est de ça qu'on voudrait te parler.

- Alors, dites moi.

- Don, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il ne va pas nous croire.

- Dites toujours.

- Tu vas nous demander de consulter un psychiatre et de faire un scanner.

- L'un de vous va-t-il me dire ce que vous avez vu ou qui est-ce que vous avez vu ?

- Maman.

Don regarda Megan d'une façon qui voulait dire « je te l'avais bien dit » quand il vit le regard attristé de son père.

- Papa, tu voulais savoir ce qu'on avait vu.

- Vous avez vraiment vu votre mère ?

- Oui, papa. On a bien vu maman.

- Et toi, Don ?

- Oui

- Elle vous a dit quoi ?

- C'est toi l'aîné Don, c'est toi qui commence.

- Je ne me rappelle pas.

- Menteur, tu t'en rappelles très bien.

- Megan, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Tu es vraiment sûr.

- Don, on raconte ensemble ou pas du tout.

- d'accord.

- On a vu maman. On était dans un endroit étrange tout les trois. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'on était devenus. Papa, maman m'a dit qu'elle était venue à ma remise de diplôme. Elle a dit qu'elle avait été là à chaque moment important de ma vie.

- Elle te l'a dit ?

- Oui, comme je te le dis.

- Elle a parlé de quoi d'autre ?

- Comme Megan l'a dit, elle voulait savoir ce que l'on été devenu, ce que l'on faisait dans la vie, si on était en couple, si on avait des enfants. Elle voulait qu'on lui parle de toi, de Megan, de moi, de Charlie et on lui a parlé de Larry et Amita.

- et de Millie ?

- Oui…

- Megan.

- Quoi ? On doit être honnête avec papa. Papa, viens t'asseoir ici.

Alan se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Megan.

- Maman était heureuse pour toi, au contraire. Elle ne veut que ton bonheur. Alors arrête de réfléchir avec ta tête et fait le avec ton cœur.

- D'accord. Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger.

- Tu veux de l'aide Alan ?

- Non, ça va aller. Veuille à ce que Megan et Don restent tranquilles.

- D'accord, je vais y veiller.

Alan sortit de la chambre pour aller demander si Don et Megan pouvaient manger quelque chose. Don et Larry observaient Megan qui venait de se rallonger dans son lit.

- ça va, petite sœur ?

- Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Pas toi ?

- Si.

- Essaye de dormir un peu ou repose toi.

- C'est vrai qu'avec un voisin de chambre comme toi, la nuit va être longue.

- Ah oui. Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu ronfles, Don.

- Non, je ne ronfle pas.

- Je te dis que si, tu ronfles, demande à Charlie.

Pendant que Don et Megan argumentaient pour savoir lequel des deux avait raison, Alan revenait du bureau des infirmières.

- Dites donc les jumeaux, vous venez d'apprendre votre lien de parenté et vous commencer déjà à vous disputer.

- Megan vient de me dire que je ronfle.

- Elle a raison, tu ronfles. Et fort, en plus.

- Tu vois que j'ai raison.

- Bon, maintenant que la vérité est connue de tous, moi et Larry on va aller chercher à manger.

- Tu es vexé.

- Tout les deux, on se calme. On revient tout de suite.

- Papa, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Megan, tu dois manger un peu.

- Je veux bien un potage, mais mangeable s'il te plait.

- Je vais aller à la cafétéria avec toi, Alan.

- Merci Larry. Vous deux, vous vous reposer.

- D'accord.

- C'est promis ?

- Oui.

Le temps que Alan et Larry étaient à prendre les repas pour tout le monde, une infirmière entra.

- Bonsoir. Je voulais vous prévenir que nous n'avons plus qu'un seul lit de camp. Les autres sont déjà utilisés ou cassés.

- D'accord, on va s'arranger autrement. Merci.

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre et s'en alla.

- On va faire comment ?

- Papa va prendre le lit de camp et Larry va dormir avec moi.

- Ah oui…

- Bien sûr, on est très sérieux, Larry et moi.

- On va dire que je te crois.

- On est jumeaux, tu devrais savoir quand même.

- D'accord.

- Regarde qui voila. Papa et Larry.

- Vous avez continuer à vous disputez ou vous vous êtes calmés.

- On a terminé.

- Bien. On a apporté les repas. Il ne manque pas un lit ?

- L'infirmière est venue pour nous dire qu'il ne restait qu'un seul lit.

- Alan, prends le lit de camp, moi je vais dormir dans un fauteuil.

- Il est hors de question que tu dormes dans un fauteuil une nuit de plus. Il n'est pas confortable.

- Il me convient très bien. J'ai déjà vu pire et mes pauvres vertèbres aussi.

- Papa et Larry. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer. Megan a une solution.

- Larry, tu ne vas pas dormir dans le fauteuil. Il y a un peu de place à coté de moi.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux me laisser une place ?

- Bien sûre. Et pour ne pas tomber, on va mettre les barres.

- D'accord.

- Megan, on t'a pris de la soupe en face de la clinique.

- Merci.

- Le repas de Don, le mien et celui de Larry.

- Merci.

- Ça fait du bien de manger quelque chose.

- On a vu le médecin. Ils on prévu de vous libérer d'ici un ou deux jours.

- D'accord.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Megan s'endormit dans les bras de Larry. Don s'endormit dans son lit après avoir manger et Alan déposa les plateaux à l'extérieur de la chambre et s'endormit dans le lit de camp. La nuit se passa tranquillement, sans le moindre problème pour les jumeaux.


	6. Chapitre 6: Annonce à Millie

Chapitre 6 : Annonce à Millie.

Le lendemain matin, Charlie était dans la chambre de Megan et Don avec Amita quand Alan sortit de la salle de bain.

- Bonjour vous deux, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

- Tu as bien dormis papa ?

- Charlie, je peux te dire qu'il y en a deux qui ont bien dormi.

- Tu as bien dormi Larry ?

- Dans les bras de Megan, je dors toujours bien.

- Papa, tu ne devrais pas tarder à y aller pour récupérer Millie à l'aéroport.

- C'est moi ou ma fille veut me mettre dehors.

- Papa, Megan veut juste te dire que tu vas être en retard à l'aéroport, surtout qu'il va sûrement y avoir du monde sur les routes.

- J'y vais. De toute façon je vais devoir lui dire pour Megan. Soyez sages tout les deux. Pas de bêtises. Je vous les confie à tout les trois.

- Papa, il y a Larry pour me surveiller.

- Le souci avec Larry, c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à te dire. Tu es comme ta mère, je n'arrivais pas à lui dire non. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je vais finir par être en retard.

Après ses dernières recommandations, Alan sortit de la chambre et prit sa voiture pour aller chercher Millie à l'aéroport.

- Larry, est ce que tu croix que je peux sortir pour prendre l'air ?

- Je vais aller demander à un des membres du personnel soignant si c'est possible.

- Merci Larry.

- Tu peux demander pour moi aussi ?

- Bien sur.

- Merci. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'en ai marre de cette chambre.

Larry sortit de la chambre et alla à la rencontre d'un des membres du personnel soignant l'autorisation pour qu'ils puissent sortir de la chambre. Pendant ce temps-la, Don, Megan et Charlie discutent dans la chambre.

- Megan, j'ai une question à te poser. Tu préfères ton ancienne ou ta nouvelle famille ?

- Je dirais… L'ancienne.

- Hum Hum.

- Mais non, je rigole. La nouvelle bien sûr.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à changer d'avis. Tu en pense quoi Charlie ?

- Tu as raison. Au fait, papa voudrais savoir si tu es toujours d'accord pour la deuxième chose. Il m'a dit ce que c'était et j'aimerais bien aussi.

- Je lui ai dit oui et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Papa voudrait que Megan change de nom pour devenir une Eppes de façon officielle.

- Tu as intérêt de le faire, sinon, je te promets que je t'emmène à l'état civil en te tirant par les oreilles et je n'hésiterais pas à faire usage de mon arme de service pour te dissuader de faire demi-tour.

- Je lui ai dit que j'allais le faire.

NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS

Pendant ce temps, Alan attendait Millie à l'aéroport. Son avion était en retard d'une heure et d'après les derniers renseignements, il était sur le point d'atterrir. En attendant que Millie arrive, il se demandait comment il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendit ni la vit arriver

- Bonjour Alan.

- Mildred. Mais quand est ce que ton avion a atterrit ?

- Un peu moins d'une demie heure.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si on prend le petit déjeuner, le café est imbuvable dans les avions.

- Tu as raison. De toute façon, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de vraiment important.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?

- On a eu quelques grosses frayeurs, mais ça va mieux. Viens, on va au café. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS

Alors qu'Alan expliquait la situation à Millie, Amita, Charlie, Megan, Larry et Don se promenait dans le parc de l'hôpital.

- Est-ce que vous savez si David doit passer ?

- Don, tu viens de te faire greffer un des reins de Megan et une grande partie de son foie avant de passer une semaine dans le coma et tu parles du travail.

- Bien sûr. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé et connaître la sanction que Colby va avoir.

- A mon avis, il va sûrement passer dans la journée. On pourra l'appeler quand on sera dans la chambre.

NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS

De retour à l'aéroport, Alan et Millie ont trouvé un café pour s'asseoir et prendre un café à une table.

- Alan, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

- En fait, il y a bien quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

- Dis-moi, je t'écoute.

- Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas que Don et Charlie comme enfants. En fait, je viens de retrouver la sœur jumelle de Don. A leur naissance, Elle a été enlevée et envoyée de l'autre coté du pays. Avec Charlie et Larry, on herchait un des anciens devoirs de mathématiques de Charlie quand on a trouvé un carton avec des dossiers et des photos.

- Vous avez trouvé la sœur jumelle de Don ?

- Tu ne vas jamais deviner de qui il s'agit.

- Dis-moi.

- C'est Megan.

- Megan… Megan Reeves, la coéquipière de Don ?

Pendant qu'Alan et Millie parlaient, une serveuse arriva.

- Je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Oui, nous allons prendre deux cafés au lait et quatre croissants.

- Je vous amène votre commande tout de suite.

- Merci.

- Comme je te le disais, Don et Megan sont jumeaux et j'ai fait une demande de reconnaissance de paternité. Megan va prendre mon nom. En ce moment, ils sont à l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

- Pendant une opération pour arrêter des trafiquants de drogue, Megan était à la maison. Don, Colby et David faisaient partie de l'opération avec la brigade des stups Don faisait équipe avec Colby. Pendant qu'ils inspectaient un bâtiment, Colby a abandonné Don et aucun d'eux n'a été joignable pendant une vingtaine de minutes. David et les stups ont retrouvé Colby près des voitures. Il ne savait pas où était Don. Quand ils ont retrouvé Don, il était inconscient. A l'hôpital, le médecin nous a dit que le foie et les reins de Don devaient être retirés pour qu'ils soient greffés. Megan lui a donné un de ses reins et une partie de son foie après avoir eu la confirmation qu'elle était bien sa sœur jumelle et qu'ils étaient compatibles. Pendant l'opération, Don et Megan sont tombés dans le coma et ils y sont restés pendant une semaine. Ils se sont réveillés en même temps hier soir.

- C'est incroyable. Tu le savais depuis quand que Megan était ta fille.

- En fait, dans la boite que l'on a trouvé à la maison, margareth avait mit des papiers avec l'adresse des personnes qui avaient notre fille. Megan a reconnue l'adresse de ses parents.

- Elle a réagit comment ?

- Elle était complètement perdue.

- Et toi ? Don et Charlie ?

- A ton avis ? Je venais de retrouver ma fille. J'étais fou de joie. Charlie a toujours voulu avoir une sœur et Don était ravi. Tu imagines leur réaction. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais quand ils sont nés, on nous a dit que notre fille était mort-née. Un jour, margareth m'a dit qu'elle l'avait retrouvé.

- Elle te l'a dit quand ?

- Juste avant de mourir. C'est l'une des dernières choses qu'elle m'a dit.

- Tu dois être soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée.

Quand Millie regarda Alan, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Alan, ce que tu viens de vivre est très difficile psychologiquement. Tu retrouves ta fille, Elle et Don ont faillit mourir. Alan, ce n'est pas facile. Alors si tu as besoin de pleurer, n'hésite pas.

- Millie…

- Non, Alan. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu ne veux pas. Tu préfères le faire ici, le faire dans la voiture, ou devant tes enfants ? Tu te sentiras mieux après.

- Tu as raison. Tu serais d'accord pour aller les voir à l'hôpital ?

- Bien sûr. Ce sont tes enfants et ils font aussi partis de mes amis.

NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS

Don, Megan, Charlie, Larry et Amita se promenaient dans le parc.

- Charlie, est ce que ça te dérange si on retourne dans la chambre.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Megan et Larry, Vous faites quoi ?

- Je resterais bien un peu dehors avec Megan.

- Moi aussi, je resterais bien avec Larry.

- Quinze minutes, pas plus soeurette.

- D'accord jumeau.

- A tout de suite.

Don, Charlie et Amita retournaient dans la chambre quand ils croisèrent Alan et Millie dans le hall.

- pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Don, tu n'es pas sensé être dans ta chambre. Au moins, je vois que ta sœur est plus raisonnable que toi.

- Papa, Megan est dans le parc avec Larry.

- C'est pas vrai, vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

- Je pense que Megan et Larry voulaient un peu d'intimité.

NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS

De leur coté, Megan et Larry étaitent enfin un peu tranquilles.

- Enfin un peu de tranquillité.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, ma douce.

- En plus, ça fait du bien de prendre un peu l'air. David doit venir cet après-midi pour nous raconter ce qui c'est passer pendant que Don et moi étions dans le coma.

- Dites donc mademoiselle Eppes, je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Fleinhardt, si vous voulez savoir ce que je suis en train de faire, je suis en train de me lever de ce fauteuil roulant pour m'asseoir auprès de l'homme que j'aime.

- Tu pourrais me dire qui c'est ?

- D'après mes sources, il y a deux endroits ou tu pourrais le trouver habituellement.

- Ah oui, et où çà ?

- Je crois qu'il est professeur de sciences physique à Calci.

- Ah oui ?

- Je crois que tu peux aussi le croiser au FBI.

- Megan.

- Oui.

- Je t'aime à la folie.

- Moi, je t'aime infiniment. Je t'aime plus qu'hier et moins que demain.

- Tu es très romantique, tu sais.

- Toi aussi.

Larry s'approcha de Megan et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Hum hum.

- Papa, je veux dire Alan.

- Ne t'en fais pas Megan, ton père m'a raconter. C'est quand même un peu bizarre.

- Ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est de me dire que je viens de surprendre ma fille et Larry en train de s'embrasser comme des adolescents sur un des bancs du parc de l'hôpital.

- Papa, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Quoi ? J'ai eu pire que toi. J'ai bien surpris ton frère et Amita dans le garage. Vous deux, comparer à eux, ce n'est vraiment rien du tout.

- D'accord.

- On va retourner à la chambre, il faut que tu fasses attention.

- Megan, Larry a raison. De toute façon, toi et ton frère, vous sortez demain.

- D'accord. Ça vous dérange si on s'arrête à la caféterie ? Je commence à avoir faim.

- Megan, tu n'as pas pris ton petit d déjeuner !

- En fait, ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

- Ce que Megan veut dire, c'est que tout les repas en hôpitaux sont immangeables et cet hôpital ne fait pas exception.

- J'ai une idée, c'est moi qui vous offre le petit déjeuner. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non, Megan parce que je suis ton père. Megan, tu sais ou tu dois retourner ?

- Oui, je retourne dans le fauteuil, papa.

- Larry, ça te dérange si je pousse le fauteuil de ma fille. J'adore dire ces deux mots, ma fille.

- Non, bien sûr que non, Alan.

- Je ne prendrais qu'un thé, j'ai déjà prit un café et des croissants à l'aéroport.

- Je vais faire comme toi. Par contre, vous deux, vous aller avoir un bon petit déjeuner. Je ne veux pas d'objection, sinon, je raconte à ton frère ce que j'ai surpris.

- D'accord. Si tu veux, je le lui raconterais moi-même. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire peur. Avec Don, j'en ai vu d'autres et bien pire que ce que tu as surpris.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je crois même que ça le ferait rigoler.

- En attendant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de tables pour quatre personnes de libres, alors, est ce que vous pourriez aller à une table pour que je puisse commander ?

- On y va tout de suite.

- Bien.

Alan se dirigea vers la caisse et commanda.

- Bonjour, je voudrais un lait chaud nature, un fromage blanc, un café long, deux verres de jus d'oranges, quatre croissants, des œufs brouillés et deux thés.

- Onze dollars.

- La caissière prit l'argent d'Alan et alla préparer la commande.

- Je vous amène votre commande à votre table dès qu'elle est prête.

- Merci.

- Alan retourna à la table que Millie, Megan et Larry avaient choisit.

- Je suis pressée d'être à demain.

- Moi aussi.

- Don va voir pour que tu puisses récupérer ta semaine de congés que tu as perdue pendant que tu étais dans le coma.

- Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de David ou de Colby ?

- David est venu vous voir tout les jours avant et après le travail et il vous racontait sa journée et vous passait des messages que vous collègues vous laissaient Colby est remplacer par Liz durant l'enquête interne. La seule chose que nous savons, c'est que l'enquête est en cours.

- Je ne sais pas si je veux que Colby reste dans la même équipe que nous.

- Je ne pense pas que Don veuille continuer à travailler avec lui.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, la serveuse amena la commande.

- Merci.

- Alan, C'est vraiment meilleur que la nourriture qu'ils servent dans les chambres.

- C'est bien. Dès que vous aurez terminés, on retourne dans la chambre.

- Megan, tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

- En fait, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Mange ton petit déjeuner et on te ramène dans la chambre après.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Mange un peu et tu te sentiras mieux après.

- oui, tu as sûrement raison.

- Bien sur que j'ai raison.

-Quand tout le monde à terminer son repas, ils ont quitté la cafétéria et ont prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la chambre de Don et Megan.


	7. Chapitre 7: Colby

Chapitre 7 : Colby

Don était couché dans le lit quand ils arrivèrent tout les quatre dans la chambre. Charlie et Amita discutaient avec lui.

- Megan, tu devrais te coucher, tu as l'air épuisée.

En fait, c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

- Millie, tu as fais bon voyage ?

- Le voyage était un peu long mais autrement, c'était très intéressant.

- Millie, est-ce que papa t'a raconté pour Megan ?

- Oui, je trouve ça vraiment incroyable que vous ayez travaillé ensemble pendant trois ans et vous découvrez que vous êtes jumeaux. Je me pose une question. Megan va sûrement prendre le nom de Eppes, mais est ce que vous aller pouvoir à continuer à travailler ensemble ?

- J'espère bien que oui.

- On travaille très bien ensemble et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans une autre équipe, ni dans un autre service.

- Tu crois vraiment laisser qui que ce soit te transférer dans une autre équipe ?

- Bien sur que non. Tu n'as pas intérêt.

- David à téléphoner il y a dix minutes.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quand est ce que la commission d'enquête va prendre sa décision définitive ?

- Dans les prochains jours, ils veulent notre témoignage.

- Désolée de m'immiscer dans votre discussion, mais que risque Colby ?

- Il risque d'être virer et d'e ne plus pouvoir travailler pour le gouvernement.

- Vous préféreriez quoi tout les deux ? Qu'il parte ou qu'il reste ? Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, je comprendrais. C'est vrai que cela ne me regarde pas.

- Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas ce que Megan va te répondre mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui refaire confiance un jour.

- En ce qui me concerne, je sais que je ne pourrais plus lui faire confiance. On lui a laissé beaucoup de dernières chances et je ne veux plus travailler avec lui.

- Excusez-nous, nous voudrions parler aux agents Eppes et Reeves.

- Le nom de cette femme est Eppes et non Reeves. C'est ma fille et vous n'avez pas intérêt de les changer d'équipe l'un ou l'autre. Megan, comme tu m'as dis que tu étais d'accord pour changer de nom, j'ai commencé à faire les démarches administratives.

- Papa, je suis contente que tu aies commencé les démarches, ça ira plus vite comme ça.

- J'ai aussi demandé les formulaires pour le bureau avec l'aide de David.

- D'accord. Merci, papa.

- J'en ai marre que tu porte ce nom de famille ridicule. Plus vite les formalités seront terminées et mieux ce sera.

Il faut que nous leur parlions de Colby granger.

- On vous laisse parler en privé.

Alan, Millie, Amita, Charlie et Larry sortirent de la chambre pour les laisser parler en privé.

- Comme nous venons de l'expliquer, nous sommes ici pour parler de l'agent Colby Granger.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- nous voudrions que vous nous parliez des problèmes que vous avez eus avec lui, Mademoiselle Eppes.

- Il y a environ un an, Colby et moi étions responsable de la protection d'un témoin.

- De qui deviez-vous le protéger ?

- La protéger. On devait la protéger d'agents chinois. Il faisait nuit. Des agents chinois ont pénétré dans la suite. Ça tirait dans tout les sens. Je me suis retournée pour savoir où en était Colby avec ses munitions et je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait disparut avec notre témoin.

- Où étaient t-ils ?

- Ils descendaient l'escalier de secours. On venait de nous prévenir que Colby était un agent double. On s'est précipité à l'hôtel. On montait l'escalier de secours quand on a croisé Colby qui descendait avec le témoin. Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose, Colby n'est pas une personne digne de confiance. Si on était pas arriver, Megan ne serait plus de ce monde. Elle s'est retrouvée face à des agents chinois qui étaient plus lourdement armés qu'elle.

- Pensez-vous que Colby granger doit continuer à travailler pour le gouvernement ?

- Je ne pense pas. Nous avons faillit nous faire tuer alors que nous travaillons avec lui et que nous sommes amis depuis trois ans et il nous a trahit.

- Je pense la même chose, je ne peux plus lui faire confiance.

Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer et nous vous ferons part de notre décision dans les prochaines quarante huit heures.

- Merci.

Les deux agents des services internes sortirent de la chambre.

- Je ferais bien comme la dernière fois.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait déjà la dernière fois ?

- Je suis sortie en douce sans l'accord des médecins.

- Je me rappelle maintenant.

- C'est Larry qui m'avait aidé à sortir.

- Cette fois, je ne t'aiderais pas, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à demain.

- Larry…

- Megan, ce n'est pas la peine de regarder Larry comme ça.

- Don…

- On sort demain matin et tu as ta semaine de congés. Par contre le week-end prochain, tu viens faire une randonnée en avec moi et Charlie. Alors, tu en penses quoi de ma proposition ?

- D'accord.

- J'ai réussi.

- Tu as peut-être gagné la bataille, mais pas la guerre.

- Je vais en baver ?

- Oui.

- Je ne serais pas le seul en tout cas. C'est toi qui n'arriveras pas à nous suivre.

- Ah bon ?

- Demande à Larry, j'adore la marche.

- C'est vrai, Larry ?

- Je confirme, Megan adore marcher.

- Vous verrez qui sera le meilleur marcheur pendant la randonnée.

- Je te parie dix dollars que je suis un meilleur marcheur que toi.

- C'est tout. Tu doutes de toi, Don ?

- D'accord, cent dollars.

- Je te suis.

- Vous pariez l'un contre l'autre ?

- On est habitués sauf que d'habitude, on est contre David et Colby.

- Et on gagne, en plus.

- Vous faites des paris au FBI ?

- Bien sûr. Je dirais même sur tout et tout le temps.

- Qui est ce qui gagne ?

- Nous.

David rentra à ce moment avec un dossier.

- Bonjour. Comment vous allez tout les deux ?

- Ça va. Et toi ?

- Bien. Est-ce que vous avez eu la visite des services internes pour Colby ?

- Ils sont partis il y a dix minutes. Ils t'ont sûrement interrogé aussi ?

- Oui, la semaine dernière. Ils vous ont dit qu'ils allaient rendre leur décision définitive quand ?

- Dans les prochaines quarante huit heures.

- Je vous ai apporter de quoi vous occuper.

- Don et Megan sont hospitalisés et ils sont ici pour récupérer.

- Donne moi-le David. Je remplirais la paperasse avec Don.

- Megan, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu le fasses maintenant.

- Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je devrais le faire en sortant d'ici. Surtout que je serais en vacances en sortant d'ici et que je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller mes congés à aller au FBI.

- Tu as raison.

- Surtout que le week-end prochain, je vais camper avec Don et Charlie.

- Tu vas bien t'amuser.

- Je vais surtout en faire baver à Don.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça. C'est vrai que si l'on veut passer un maximum de temps ensemble, il vaut mieux que tu aies terminé les papiers.

- Merci. Millie, ça va ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je te trouve très silencieuse.

- je pensais simplement aux conférences auxquelles j'ai assisté.

- Je suis sûr que c'était passionnant.

- Tu peux en être sûr.

- Vous sortez quand ?

- Demain matin. Megan a hâte de sortir.

- Je suis en congés à partir de demain.

- Megan, tu viens t'asseoir à coté de moi, on va faire les papiers ensemble. On va faire les papiers ensemble.

Megan se leva de son lit et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Don, juste à coté de lui.

- Don, quand on était dans le coma, maman a dit quelque chose d'étrange. J'ai beau tourné ça dans tout les sens, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que ça veut dire.

- Ça te dérange si on en parle plus tard. On s'occupe des papiers en ensuite on en parlera ensemble.

- D'accord.

- On commence par quoi David ?

- En fait, ce sont des rapports à relire et à signer.

- Génial. Tu sais quoi, Don ? On coupe en deux. Lecture et signature.

- Megan.

- Quoi ? On ira plus vite si on fait comme çà et en plus on ne verra pas le temps passer. Tu en dis quoi ?

- J'en dis que tu devrais arrêter de me couper la parole parce que c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée.

- Mais bien sûr, comme si j'allais te croire.

- C'est l'aîné qui a toujours les bonnes idées.

- Et au FBI, c'est toi qui a les meilleures idée parce que c'est toi le chef.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche.

- On fait la paperasse ?

- Pendant ce temps, on va faire un tour à Calci.

- On a des cours à donner, alors on y va.

- On revient vers trois heures.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Larry, tu n'as pas des cours ?

- En fait, j'ai pris une semaine de congés pour être avec Megan.

- Tu as pris une semaine de congés pour être avec moi ?

- C'est normal, ma douce. Tu as bien pris une semaine de congés pour être avec moi. Maintenant c'est mon tour, je vais prendre soin de toi cette semaine.

Il alla s'asseoir en face de Megan et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Beurk. Il y a des chambres pour çà.

- Don, on est déjà dans une chambre.

- Je voulais dire chez toi et Larry.

- Je crois que tout le monde avait comprit, Don.

- Je peux bien t'embêter un peu. De nous deux, tu es la seule de nous deux qui réussisse a avoir une relation durable.

- Charlie aussi.

- Je sais. Mais lui il ne travaille pas à plein temps au FBI. Il est consultant, pas agent fédéral.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver quelqu'un alors.

- Ça va être difficile.

- J'ai bien Larry. Mais dans ton cas, ça va être difficile. Mais ça prouve que c'est possible.

- Tu n'as plus aucune excuse, Don.

- Je sais, papa. Je vais faire un effort.

- David, tu en es où ?

- J'ai quelqu'un. En fait, c'est un peu grâce à Megan de façon indirecte. Au début, Megan l'avait présenté à Colby.

- Simone !

- Et oui, Megan.

- Je savais bien que quelque chose avait changé chez elle. C'est pour ça que Colby ne vient plus au entraînement de craft maga.

- Colby venait aux entraînements.

- bien sûr. Larry vient avec moi. J'ai même recommencé à donner des cours. Larry fait même partie de mes élèves avec Charlie, Amita…

- Et même moi.

- Papa, tu prends des cours aussi ?

- Bien sûr. Et c'est très utile.

- Tu crois que je pourrais aussi prendre des cours avec toi.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de demandes pour des cours et il y a très peu de places.

- Aller, Megan. Pour une fois qu'on peut faire quelque chose ensemble et en dehors du travail.

- D'accord, tu peux venir.

- Génial. Merci ptite sœur.

- On continue les papiers. Ils vont bientôt arriver avec leurs mixtures immangeables qu'ils appellent repas.

- Ça te dit d'aller manger à la cafeteria juste avant qu'ils n'amènent les plateaux.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis encore plus motivé pour les rapports.

- Moi aussi.

- Vous pensez que vous en avez pour combien de temps ?

- Une dizaine de minutes maximum.

- Terminez vite que l'on puisse s'échapper à la cafétéria.

- Don, tu crois que l'on a besoin de tout lire ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- On peut faire confiance à David et les signer.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as presque terminé de les lire.

- En fait, j'ai terminé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à signer à ta place.

- David, je te fais confiance. Je signe.

- Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

- Alan, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Vous êtes en famille.

- David, tu es un ami de la famille. Tu travailles avec mes trois enfants qui te confient leur vie chaque jour et ils te font confiance. Alors, je dirais mieux. Pour moi, tu fais partie de la famille.

- Merci, Alan.

- De rien David. On va manger avant que les infirmières apportent les repas.

- J'arrive.

- Je ne prends pas le fauteuil roulant, c'est hors de question.

- Megan !

- Papa, l'opération a eu lieu il y a une semaine et même si on est tomber dans la coma tout les deux, je vais bien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- oui, papa. J'en suis sûr et certaine.

- Moi aussi, je n'ai plus besoin de ce fauteuil.

- D'accord. Venez, on y va.

- Je commence à avoir faim.

- T'en fais pas grand frère, on va manger

- Don et Megan, je viens d'avoir les affaires internes au téléphone.

- Ils ont déjà prit leur décision ?

- Oui. Colby est viré du FBI. Il ne pourra pas retravailler pour le gouvernement avant dix-huit mois. Ils l'on transférer à la police criminelle. Il pourra revenir dans notre service qu'avec notre accord à tout les trois.

Don, Megan, Larry, Alan, Millie et David allèrent à la cafétéria. Ils commandèrent leurs repas et s'installèrent à une table.

- Megan, tu crois que Colby va changer pendant cette période ?

En fait, Colby est un excellent agent. Son seul problème est qu'il est trop personnel et qu'il a du mal à travailler en équipe.

- Tu crois qu'il peut s'améliorer ?

- Il va falloir qu'il accepte de travailler en équipe et qu'il sache qu'il peut faire confiance à ses coéquipiers

- Tu crois que ça peut venir d'où ?

- Je dirais un manque de confiance en lui. Il n'arrive pas à avoir confiance en lui alors il rencontre des problèmes pour faire confiance aux autres.

- Tu crois que ça peut s'arranger ?

- Bien sûr. Il faut qu'il reprenne confiance en lui et lui faire comprendre qu'il peux avoir confiance envers les autres. Ça peut prendre du temps, mais il va y arriver.

- Vous devez avoir hâte de sortir tout les deux ?

- Je n'attends que ça.

- Je me demande qui je vais embêter le plus à partir du moment où je vais sortir d'ici. C'est vrai que j'ai mon rôle de grand frère à jouer.

- En tout cas, tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu t'en prends à moi…

- Il me reste toujours Charlie, alors.

-… ou a Charlie. Je te rappelle que je suis sa grande sœur et que j'ai bien l'intention de le défendre contre toi

- Deux contre un, ce n'est pas réglementaire.

- Je sais. Charlie pourra bientôt le faire tout seul

- Megan, tu trouve qu'il se débrouille comment Charlie ?

- Je trouve qu'il est très doué, ça doit être dans le sang.

- J'ai peut-être une chance de faire mieux que lui.

- Euh, non.

- Don et Megan, regardez qui vient d'arriver.

- On y va ?

- oui, en tout cas moi j'y vais. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Megan alla retrouver Colby dans le hall d'accueil proche de la cafeteria.

- Bonjour Megan.

- Salut Colby.

- Je suis venu pour vous parler à toi et à Don et pour savoir comment vous allez ?

- Ça va. On va bien tout les deux. On sort d'ici demain. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te parler.

- De quoi ?

- De toi. C'est pour ton bien. On est amis depuis trois ans, Colby. Et entre amis, on s'entraide et on se conseille. On se dit ce qui va et ne va pas.

- Tu crois que Don voudra que je revienne dans l'équipe dans un an et demi ?

- Je vais négocier avec mon frère. Mais il faudra que tu fasses des efforts si tu veux que Don, moi et David on t'accepte de nouveau dans l'équipe.

- J'aimerais vraiment revenir travailler avec vous dans l'équipe. Tu sais Megan, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé.

- Je sais. Tu sais, il faudra que tu fasses des efforts. Si tu as besoins d'aide, n'hésite pas à demander.

- D'accord, je veux bien de l'aide.

- Tu sais en quoi ?

- Oui. J'ai commencé une thérapie pour m'aider à reprendre confiance en moi. Je sais que ça va être long mais ça en vaut la peine.

- Exactement.

- Il y a une chose que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure et dont je voulais te parler.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu as dit que tu avais un frère. Je croyais que tu avais trois sœurs.

- En fait, j'ai découvert la semaine dernière que j'avais été enlevée le jour de ma naissance et je viens de retrouver ma famille biologique.

- Je ne comprends pas, c'est vraiment étrange.

- Je sais. En fait, je n'ai pas un, mais deux frères. Je n'ai pas de sœur.

- Tu sais qui sont tes parents ?

- Oui. Colby, Don est mon frère jumeau. Et Charlie est mon petit frère.

- Non. On était en train de déjeuner en famille.

- Je vais vous laissez, alors.

- Oui. Merci d'être passer Colby.

C'est normal après ce que j'ai fait.

- Oui.

Colby quitta l'hôpital et Megan retourna à table.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il voulait nous parler à tout les deux. Il aimerait revenir travailler avec nous dans un an et demi.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'allais voir ça avec mon frère.

- Comment il a réagit ?

- Il ne m'a pas cru au début.

- je peux te dire que tu es bien ma sœur jumelle.

- Merci, Donnie.

- De rien, soeurette. Tout le monde veut un café, je pense. Tu viens soeurette, on va faire la commande entre jumeaux.

- J'arrive.

- On revient tout de suite.

Don et Megan allèrent commander les cafés et les ramenèrent à table. Ils dégustèrent leur café tous ensemble avant de retourner dans la chambre. David retourna au bureau avec les rapports que Don et Megan avaient signé.


	8. Chapitre 8: La sortie de l'hôpital

Chapitre 8 : La sortie de l'hôpital

L'après-midi était passée assez rapidement au goût de tout le monde.

- Megan, tu as prévu quoi pour demain après ta sortie ?

- Je vais passer du temps avec Larry.

- En tout cas, on a du temps à rattraper avec toi.

- D'accord. Tu n'es pas près de te débarrasser de moi.

- Maintenant que l'on t'a retrouvé, on te garde. Demain, vous déjeuner à la maison tout les deux et je ne veux pas d'objection. Surtout que j'adore voir Megan cuisiner et cuisiner avec elle. Je me demandais toujours si un de mes enfants aimeraient cuisiner.

- Tu as enfin la réponse Alan. Megan adore cuisiner et je peux même dire qu'elle est très douée.

- Elle tient ça de moi.

- Je cuisine très peu. C'est Larry qui cuisine le lus souvent. Il est très doué. Le soir, je suis tellement fatiguée certains soir que je m'endors sur le canapé sans avoir manger.

Alors que tout le monde parlait, une infirmière entra avec les plateaux.

- Bonsoir, je viens vous apporter vos repas.

- Merci.

- Je viendrais récupérer vos plateaux tout à l'heure.

L'infirmière ressortit de la chambre et ferma la porte. Megan se leva et alla voir les repas sur les plateaux.

- Alors ?

- En un mot… Beurk !

- A ce point là ?

- Il y a une sauce d'une couleur que je n'avais jamais vu et que je ne pensais pas que je verrais un jour.

- Laquelle ?

- Jaune fluo.

- A ce point là ?

- Oui et il y a même l'odeur qui va avec. Si tu ne me crois pas, papa, viens voir.

- Je viens voir.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Mangez au moins l'entrée et le dessert. De toute façon, vous sortez demain matin. Je vous préparerais un bon déjeuner pour le repas de demain.

- Oui, papa.

- Bon, Don et Megan, je vais rester avec vous deux cette nuit. Est-ce que tu restes Larry ?

- Oui, on fait comme hier.

Tout le monde se coucha et s'endormit tôt. Le lendemain matin, tout les quatre se levèrent et se préparèrent tôt pour pouvoir prendre le petit déjeuner à la cafétéria et avoir l'autorisation pour quitter l'hôpital. Ils allèrent tout les quatre à la cafétéria.

- Cette fois, Alan, c'est moi qui paie et vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser.

- D'accord, mais seulement si vous accepter de passer la journée avec nous. J'ai du temps à rattraper avec Megan.

- Cela me convient. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Megan ?

- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas refuser de passer du temps avec vous trois.

- En tout cas, je peux te dire que je vais profiter de mon statut de grand frère contre toi et charlie.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu connais le dicton. L'espoir fait vivre.

- Oui et bien, on verra.

- Terminez vos petits déjeuners que l'on puisse préparer vos affaires pour rentrer.

- C'est déjà fait pour moi. Larry les a même emmenées à la voiture.

- Il ne reste plus que toi, Don, pour ranger tes affaires.

- Oui, et je vais me dépêcher de ranger mes affaires.

Ils montèrent tout les quatre dans la chambre. Don terminait de ranger ses affaires dans sa valise quand le médecin entra dans la chambre. Il leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient partir et leur souhaita un bon rétablissement. Ils quittèrent l'hôpital et allèrent chercher les médicaments de Don avant de rentrer chez Charlie. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée de la maison, Charlie, Amita, Millie et David étaient là pour les accueillir.


	9. Chapitre 9: Premier déjeuner en famille

J'ai terminé d'écrire cet épisode le jour des 79 ans de ma grand-mère, le 30 septembre. Bon anniversaire mamie.

Je te dédie cet épisode que j'ai terminé le 30 septembre, jour de ton anniversaire et je t'embrasse très fort.

Chapitre 9 : Premier déjeuner en famille

Pour le retour de l'hôpital, Alan était dans sa voiture avec Don et Megan était dans la sienne qui était conduite par Larry. Ils sortirent tout les quatre de deux voitures et entrèrent dans la maison. Quand ils eurent pénétré dans l'entrée, Charlie prit Megan et Don dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous ravis de savoir que Don et Megan étaient sortis de l'hôpital.

- Bienvenus a la maison tout les deux. Çà me rassure que vous soyez tout les deux rentrer.

- Charlie, tu sais, on ne va pas s'envoler. Tu peux nous lâcher.

- Je veux bien te lâcher Don, mais pas Megan.

- Pourquoi ?

- On vient de te retrouver, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir maintenant.

Don s'approcha de Megan et la prit dans ses bras.

- Charlie a raison, je ne te lâche plus non plus.

- J'ai une question. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de respirer ?

- Non.

- Ok. Maintenant que je sais que vous ne voulez plus me lâcher, est ce que vous pourriez au moins me serrer moins fort.

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu ne pars pas.

- C'est promit.

Don et Charlie serrèrent moins fort Megan tout en la gardant dans leur bras.

- C'est mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous séparer tout les trois, mais j'ai besoin de Megan pour m'aider à préparer le déjeuner. Alors, si vous voulez manger, vous devez la lâcher.

- Tu as raison, papa. On la libère. Je commence à avoir faim.

- C'est normal, après les horreurs qu'on vous donnait à l'hôpital.

- Larry, ça te tente une partie d'échecs contre moi en attendant le déjeuner ?

- En fait, j'ai envie d'aller avec Megan et Alan, si ça ne dérange aucun de vous deux.

- Non, bien sûr que non ? Viens avec nous.

- Charlie, ça te tente de faire une partie de jeu vidéo. On pourrait faire le jeu de golf. Tu as eu assez de temps pour t'entraîner.

- Oui et j'ai bien l'intention de te battre à plat de couture.

C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Oui et j'ai raison de le penser.

Don et Charlie allèrent jouer à la console dans le salon pendant que Megan, Alan et Larry entraient dans la cuisine. Amita et Millie se retrouvèrent seules au milieu de l'entrée.

- Millie, tu préfères aller avec Don et Charlie les regarder jouer à leur jeu de golf ou alors aller avec Megan, Alan et Larry dans la cuisine ?

- On peut toujours mettre la table et ensuite aller dans la cuisine.

- D'accord, je te suis.

Dans la cuisine, Megan et Alan commençaient à préparer le repas.

- Megan, je voudrais savoir, si ça ne te dérange pas…

-… Que je refasse ton plat favori. C'est ce que j'étais sur le point de préparer.

- Merci.

- Vous êtes mignon tout les deux à terminer les phrases de l'autre.

- Ça nous arrive de temps en temps.

- Papa, regarde, il y en a deux qui s'incrustent

- Ils veulent piquer ta recette.

- Ah non, je ne la donnerais pas, c'est secret

- Ah oui ?

- Exactement. C'est une recette que l'on se passe de génération en génération depuis une génération.

- Tu as eu ta recette de qui ?

- Moi.

- Au fait, Megan et Larry ce n'est pas pour vous embêter. Je voudrais savoir quand est ce que je serais grand-père…

- Larry, tu n'as pas entendu Don ou Charlie nous appeler.

- Tu es sûre, je n'ai rien entendu…

- … Transmission de pensées entre jumeaux. On revient tout de suite.

Megan et Larry sortirent en vitesse de la cuisine et retrouvèrent Don et Charlie devant le jeu de golf, très concentrés.

- Qui est ce qui gagne ?

- Toujours le même. Tu ne t'es pas entraîner Charlie ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Je me suis vraiment entraîné et je devrais gagner.

Megan s'assit par terre entre Don et Charlie et se tourna vers se dernier.

- Tu as oublié une variable importante, Charlie.

- Laquelle ?

- Le temps que tu étais à t'épuiser à t'entraîner sur ce jeu pendant une semaine, dis-toi que cette grosse faignasse de Don Eppes était en train de dormir.

- Toi aussi, tu étais en train de dormir pendant ce temps-là. Vous n'êtes pas rester dans la cuisine avec papa pour préparer le déjeuner.

- Disons que papa à changer de sujet et commençait à parler de la prochaine génération de Eppes.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes ici. Il est pareil avec moi et Amita.

- Ma pauvre jumelle, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

- Il doit être pire, alors.

- Non, ça va.

- Et bien, a mon avis, il va être pire avec toi maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu est le seul de nous trois à ne pas avoir de relation sérieuse. Tu ne peux plus dire que c'est à cause de ton travail que tu n'as personne. Tu vas soir, papa va en avoir après toi.

- D'accord, tu as gagné.

Amita et Millie entrer à ce moment dans le salon.

- Megan, Alan voudrait te parler en privé.

- J'y vais. Ça doit être pour le déjeuner.

Megan quitta le salon et entra dans la cuisine.

- Larry en attendant le déjeuner, ça te tente une partie d'échecs ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu me laisses tomber ! Amita, une partie avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas y jouer à ce jeu. Je ne le connais pas.

- Je vais t'apprendre les bases si tu veux.

- D'accord.

- Ça vous dérange si je vous regarde jouer ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Pendant ce temps-là, Megan avait quitté le salon pour aller dans la cuisine où Alan l'attendait

- Megan. J'espère que tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi pour ce que je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Larry, non plus. Tu sais, Larry et moi, on en parle de temps en temps. On ne le fera pas tout de suite. Je te promet une chose, papa. Si jamais une de ces choses arrivaient ou devaient arriver, tu serais le premier au courant.

- C'est promit ?

- Oui, papa. Je te le promets.

- Merci.

- C'est normal, tu es mon père. Tu seras forcément le premier à le savoir.

- Je crois qu'on devrait préparer le déjeuner.

- Oui, Don doit être affamé après le régime de l'hôpital.

- Oui, c'est sûr.

- Papa, est ce qu'il te reste du poisson ?

- Le même que la dernière fois ?

- Oui, celui-là.

- Il t'en faut beaucoup ?

- Non, c'est juste pour Larry.

- Tu me donneras la recette ? Si tu veux, tu n'es pas obliger de le faire.

- Je te donnerais la recette, mais tu la garderas pour toi.

- Tu peux en être sûr. Je ne la donnerais à personne, c'est promit.

- je te la donnerais tout à l'heure.

-Toc, toc, toc. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Entre Millie. Demande à papa, mais à mon avis, il ne va pas y avoir de problème.

- Bien sûr, entre Millie.

- Ça vous dérange si je reste avec vous ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Larry et Charlie jouent aux échecs et Amita met une raclée à Don à la console de jeu.

- Amita met une raclée à Don à la console ! Il doit l'avoir mauvaise si c'est le jeu de golf. Amita n'y a jamais joué mais elle apprend vraiment très vite.

- Don est de mauvaise humeur et il va avoir encore plus faim.

- On va en faire en plus, on ne sait jamais.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a besoin d'aide ?

- Moi, ça va. Les légumes et le poisson sont à cuire, il ne me restera que la sauce à faire mais j'ai encore largement le temps avant de la faire. Tu veux de l'aide papa ?

- Je veux bien un peu d'aide pour éplucher les légumes. Millie.

- Il y a un problème Alan ?

- J'ai oublié la viande que j'ai commandée à l'épicerie.

- Tu veux que j'y aille, çà ne me dérange pas d'y aller tu sais.

- Tu es sûre Megan ?

- Bien sûre.

- Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

- J'y suis allé avec toi une ou deux fois.

- Tu as raison. Je vais surveiller le repas que tu prépares pour Larry.

- Je suis rapide, je reviens tout de suite.

Megan sortait de la cuisine et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée quand elle croisa Don, énervé qui sortait du salon.

- Où tu vas ? Je croyais que tu nous avais dit que tu resterais avec nous toute la journée avec Larry.

- Je sais, je vais juste chercher la commande que papa à oublier à l'épicerie.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? Je me suis encore fait battre par Amita au jeu de golf et j'ai envie de prendre l'air.

- A la seule condition que c'est moi qui conduit.

- D'accord, tu conduis.

Megan et Don sortirent de la maison et entrèrent dans la voiture de Megan.

- Dis-moi que tu sais ce qu'on mange.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien.

- Aller, Megan. Tu sais sûrement quelque chose.

- Tu as raison, je sais une chose.

- Ah oui. Dis moi ce que c'est.

- Je sais ce que va manger Larry.

- Ah bon !

- C'est moi qui le lui prépare.

- Ah bon. Tu ne sais rien d'autre ?

- Non, désolée de te décevoir.

- Tu sais où on doit aller ?

- Oui, j'y suis aller une ou deux fois avec papa.

- Il t'a dit ce que c'était ?

- Non. A part que c'est de la viande, je ne sais absolument rien. Tu vois que je sais où est ce que c'est, on arrive. Tu viens ou tu restes dans la voiture ?

- Je viens, attends-moi.

Megan et Don sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'épicerie.

- Bonjour, Don. Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va. Et vous ?

- Bien. Et ton père et Charlie ?

- Bien aussi.

- Dis moi, qui est cette jeune femme qui t'accompagne ?

- Megan ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que papa a téléphoné pour dire que nous passions prendre la commande ?

- Oui. Il m'a dit que vous aviez retrouvé ta sœur jumelle.

- Megan, viens voir. C'est monsieur Jefferson. Monsieur Jefferson, je vous présente ma sœur Megan Eppes.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je crois que vous êtes déjà venu avec Alan.

- Oui, j'ai du venir une ou deux fois avec lui.

- Je suis ravi de savoir que vous l'avez retrouvé.

- Nous aussi.

- De vous deux, qui est le plus vieux ?

- C'est Don.

- Je ne vais pas vous retarder tout les deux. Alan m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de la viande rapidement.

- On vous doit combien ?

- Vous êtes bien synchronisés. Comme je l'ai dit à votre père au téléphone, c'est cadeau pour les retrouvailles avec ta sœur.

- Merci.

- A bientôt.

- A bientôt tout les deux et passer le bonjour à Charlie.

- On n'y manquera pas.

- Merci.

Don et Megan sortirent de l'épicerie et allèrent dans la voiture. Megan démarra la voiture.

- Alors, comme çà, Amita gagne au jeu de golf.

- Oui et çà commence à m'énerver.

- C'est la première fois qu'elle y joue et tu n'y as pas joué pendant une semaine au moins. Il suffit que tu y rejoues et tu retrouveras ton niveau.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Mais oui. La preuve, Charlie a gagné alors que c'est toujours toi qui gagnes.

- Tu en as discuté avec papa ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tout à l'heure, tu es entrée dans le salon avec Larry et tu nous as dit que papa t'avait dit qu'il voulait être grand-père.

- Ah oui, cette discussion là. C'est arrangé je crois. Je lui ai dit ou on en était moi et Larry et je lui ai dit que si quelque chose arrivait, il serait le premier à le savoir.

- Le deuxième.

- Non, le premier a qui je le dirais. Tu sera le premier à le savoir, mais papa sera le premier a qui je le dirais.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

- On est jumeaux, Don. Tu le sauras sans que je te le dise.

- Bien sûr.

- Enfin arrivés. Tu devrais aller t'entraîner si tu veux retrouver ton niveau très vite.

- J'y vais tout de suite. Et la viande.

- Je m'en occupe. Je n'ai pas encore fini le repas de Larry.

- D'accord.

Megan prit la viande et entra dans la cuisine après avoir fermer les portes de sa voiture à clé.

- Megan, te voila. Le poisson et les légumes sont prêts, mais ils sont froids.

- Merci. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais passer le tout au four pendant un quart d'heure environ.

- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes pour la viande ?

- Non. On a eu de la chance, il n'y avait personne à la boucherie, alors on a été les premiers servis.

- On ?

- Oui, Don est venu avec moi.

- D'accord. Il était comment ?

- Un peu énervé mais maintenant, il va mieux.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Pendant qu'on préparait le déjeuner, Don à proposer à Amita de lui apprendre les bases du jeu de golf sur la console le temps que Larry et Charlie faisaient une partie d'échecs…

-… Amita a gagné.

- Oui, et haut la main en plus.

- Comment tu as réussie à le calmer ?

- Je lui ai juste dit que cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'y avait pas jouer et qu'il suffisait qu'il s'entraîne sur la console pour retrouver son niveau.

- Conseil très judicieux.

- Merci. Tu veux un peux d'aide ?

- Comme tu peux le constater, les légumes sont prêts et je vais faire cuire la viande. Il ne me restera plus qu'à faire mijoter le tout

- D'accord. Tu en as pour longtemps pour terminer ton plat ?

- Une demie heure au maximum.

- Millie n'est plus avec toi dans la cuisine.

- Elle est dans le salon avec Amita. Elles ont mit la table toutes les deux et elles jouent au cartes je crois.

Soudain, Don entra dans la cuisine la mine dépitée.

- Don, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'en ai marre, j'ai encore perdu.

- Contre qui ?

- Millie.

- Non !

- Viens dans mes bras, mon jumeau.

- D'accord. J'en ai de la chance d'avoir une sœur jumelle comme toi.

- Vous êtes vraiment mignons comme çà tout les deux. Il ne manque plus que Charlie pour avoir mes trois enfants dans la même pièce.

- On a parlé de moi ? Je venais demander quand est-ce que l'on allait manger ?

- Moi aussi. Et toi, Megan ?

- Ça va. Je n'ai pas encore très faim. De toute façon, on mange dans moins d'une demie heure.

- Encore. Si cette demie heure ne passe pas très vite, je vais finir par commander une pizza.

- Ça revient au même, Don. Il faudrait que tu attendes d'être livré pour pouvoir manger.

- Megan a raison, Don.

- Heureusement que Larry n'est pas comme ça. Au fait, Charlie, tu ne faisais pas une partie d'échecs avec Larry.

- En fait c'est au tour de Larry de jouer et comme j'ai entendu parler de moi. C'est vraiment étrange de vous voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si je vous avais vu dans cette position il y a quinze jours, j'aurais été très en colère contre vous.

- Je suis très heureux de savoir à quel point ma vie sentimentale t'inquiète, Charles, mais Megan à toute ma confiance. De plus, Megan est ta sœur et aussi la sœur jumelle de Don. Je suis désolé venu te prévenir que c'est à ton tour de jouer.

- On y va ?

- Oui, je te suis.

Larry et Charlie retournèrent dans le salon pour continuer leur partie d'échecs.

- Comment tu vas Don ?

- Mal.

- Je dois faire la sauce. Restes avec nous dans la cuisine si tu veux.

- Oui. De toute façon je préfère rester avec vous.

- On est ravit que tu reste ici, avec nous.

- Dis-toi qu'on mange bientôt.

- Dans combien de temps parce que j'ai vraiment faim ?

- En tout cas, cela sent rudement bon, Alan.

- Merci Millie. C'est le repas que je prépare pour Larry.

- Il en a de la chance. Je peux en avoir ?

- Non, Don. C'est pour Larry, pas pour toi.

- Megan, regarde, tu peux retirer le plat du four.

- Merci, papa. Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure. Toi aussi, c'est prêt.

- Allez vous asseoir, on arrive avec les plats.

- On y va tout de suite

Quand Alan et Megan arrivèrent avec les plats, tout le monde était assit à table et Don remuait dans tout les sens sur sa chaise.

- Don, ne t'en fais pas. Il y en a pour tout le monde.

- Tiens Larry. Fais attention, c'est brûlant.

- Merci, Megan.

- Il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose de très important, papa, après déjeuner, Megan et Moi.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles, Don ?

- Tu sais très bien. Tu voulais qu'on en parle à l'hôpital et je t'ai répondu qu'on en reparlerait plus tard.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parlais.

- Je penses que si au contraire. Tu m'as dit que c'était à propos de quelque chose que maman nous avait dit.

- Dis-moi, tu as envie de savoir quand ?

- Le plus vite possible. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi.

Megan et Don se levèrent de table.

- Qu'est ce que vous aller faire tout les deux ? Vous n'avez même pas fini de manger.

- On doit vérifier quelque chose

- Attendez-nous ici. On revient.


	10. Chapitre 10: L'énigme de la clé

Chapitre 10 : L'énigme de la clé

Don et Megan retournèrent dans le salon et retrouvèrent les cartons qu'ils ouvrirent.

- Maman a parlé d'une clé. Est-ce qu'ils y en a une dans ton carton ?

- Non. Et toi ? Regarde dans cette petite boite.

Quand Megan ouvrit la boite qui était dans le carton, elle découvrit une clé.

- Tu crois qu'elle ouvre quoi, Don ? C'est sûrement une porte. Elle est trop grande pour ouvrir autre chose.

Pendant que Don et Megan analysaient la provenance de la clé, Charlie entra dans le salon.

- Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? Vous savez ce qu'elle ouvre ? Où est ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?

- Charlie, on vient de trouver la clé, comment veux-tu que l'on répondent à toutes tes questions.

- Vous l'avez trouvez dans l'un des deux cartons ?

- Oui. Tu as une idée d'où ça peut venir Charlie ?

- J'en ai bien une. Mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ça.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- La pièce où maman aimait passer du temps. On n'avait pas le droit d'y aller et quand maman est morte, personne ne devait y pénétrer.

On peut toujours aller voir si c'est la bonne serrure. Si maman a mit la clé dans cette boite, c'est qu'elle voulait qu'on la trouve. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que cache cette pièce. Don, toi qui est agent fédéral et surtout mon frère jumeau, je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce. Charlie, tu me surprends. Je pensais que tu voudrais te réfugier dans le garage pour construire un algorithme pour découvrir ce qui se cache dans cette pièce.

- En fait, à ce moment là, je n'avais pas assez de variables, mais maintenant avec les deux cartons et les informations qu'ils contiennent, je vais pouvoir le construire.

J'ai une idée, Charlie, tu fais cet algorithme et tu dis a papa que c'est une ancienne enquête que David a rouverte pour que tu l'aide à la résoudre. Les seules personnes que l'on doit prévenir sont David, Larry et Amita.

- C'est toi qui donnes des ordres maintenant ?

- Ça me concerne. Charlie est notre petit frère et Larry est mon compagnon. Papa ne croira pas que je puisse lui cacher quelque chose, alors que toi oui.

- Je veux savoir la vérité maintenant. Je ne veux pas attendre que Charlie nous dise ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce. Je propose qu'on vote. Ceux qui veulent qu'on aille voir ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce, lèvent la main.

Don et Megan levèrent la main.

- Charlie, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- J'ai envie de savoir, mais on doit en parler avec papa.

- Tu as entièrement raison, Charlie.

- Papa !

- Qu'est ce que vous préparer derrière mon dos ?

- Rien du tout.

- Vous ne voulez donc pas savoir ce que cache cette pièce ?

- Si. Bien sûr que nous voulons savoir. Vous nous avez toujours empêché de pénétrer dans cette pièce, toi et maman.

- Je crois que je dois vous dire que cette pièce était la préférée de votre mère. Elle y passait énormément de temps.

- Je croyais que c'était le garage, elle aimait bien y aller pour réfléchir. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce ?

- Non, mais je sais que c'était assez important pour votre mère pour qu'elle y passe autant de temps. Je n'y suis jamais aller. Je respectais trop votre mère pour aller fouiller dans cette pièce. Je crois que vous devriez y aller tout les deux, Don et Megan. Je pense que vous êtes plus concernés que nous par ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce. On va retourner à table, Charlie et moi. Appelez-nous si vous voulez qu'on vienne.

Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous papa.

- Certain. Tu viens Charlie, Amita et Larry sont restés seuls à table. On va continuer de déjeuner pendant qu'ils sont en haut.

Alan et Charlie retournèrent à table. Pendant ce temps, Megan et Don montèrent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

- C'est à toi de l'ouvrir, Megan.

- Non, c'est à toi.

- Non, c'est à toi. Maman t'as donné la clé à toi, alors tu ouvres la porte.

- Vous voulez un coup de main, les enfants ? Vous savez, c'est très facile d'ouvrir une porte.

- Megan ne veut pas ouvrir la porte.

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'ouvrir la porte. C'est Don l'aîné.

- Megan, je pense et je suis même sûr que ta mère voudrait que tu l'ouvres. A ton avis, pourquoi t'as t'elle donner la clé si ce n'est pour ouvrir la porte.

- D'accord.

Don donna la clé à Megan. Elle mit la clé dans la serrure, tourna la clé et ensuite la poignée puis ouvrit la porte.


	11. Chapitre 11: La pièce secrète de maman

Chapitre 11 : La pièce secrète de maman

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce dont tous les meubles étaient couverts de draps.

- Qu'est ce que c'est à votre avis ?

- On dirait une chambre. Mais ce n'est pas possible…

- Megan a sa chambre, ici.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Comment maman pouvait savoir que je reviendrais en Californie.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Megan. En tout cas, c'est ta chambre. Même si je suis ton petit frère, je suis ravie que tu es ta chambre à la maison. Tu pourras rester dormir ici avec Larry de temps en temps. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser et Larry non plus.

- En attendant que la chambre soit utilisable, Don et Charlie, vous aller m'aider, il va falloir faire un peu de ménage…

- Tu sais, papa, je viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital après une semaine dans le coma. En plus, je n'ai pas mangé et j'ai vraiment faim. Alors je vais terminer de déjeuner pour reprendre des forces…

-… En plus, on a laissé Amita et Larry seuls dans la salle à manger et le repas va être froid…

- D'accord, bande de lâcheurs. De toute façon, je suis sûr que Megan va bien vouloir m'aider.

- Bien sûre que je vais t'aider. Je suis certaine que Larry va comprendre que je préfère t'aider, papa.

- Merci.

- C'est normal, c'est ma chambre. On commence par… papa.

- Larry et Amita, vous devriez retourner à table. On enlève juste les draps et vous rejoint en bas.

- On est venu pour vous aider. On ira plus vite si on s'y met tout les quatre.

- Et Don et Charlie ?

- Ils sont occupés à terminer leur repas.

- Don nous a dit que c'était ta chambre, Megan ?

- Oui.

- C'est super !

- Tu as raison, Amita. Je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Megan. Dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de profiter de ton rôle d'aînée sur Charlie ?

- Non, au contraire. J'ai bien l'intention de défendre Charlie des griffes de Don. Ce n'est pas parce que Don est l'aîné qu'il doit abuser de son rôle contre Charlie.

- C'est vrai que Don profite beaucoup de Charles.

- Oui, et bien cette période est terminée.

- Si on descendait maintenant que les draps sont enlevés.

- Oui, Don et Charlie vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

Alan, Megan, Larry et Amita descendirent dans la salle à manger.

- Megan, je me demandais si tu te sentais capable de venir avec moi à l'état civil cet après-midi ?

- Oui.

- Il faut que tu sois là pour le reste des formalités. J'ai déjà commencé la paperasse pour le changement de nom avec les documents que j'ai trouvé dans les boîtes.

- Papa et Megan, ça vous dérange si on vient avec vous ?

- Non, sauf si votre sœur ne veut pas de vous.

- Je ne sais pas… Je vois déjà Don au bureau et Charlie quand je vais voir Larry à Calci et aussi au bureau… Je plaisante, bien sûr que vous pouvez venir.

- On peut venir Larry et moi ?

- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème.

- - Donc, on va tous à l'état civil après le déjeuner.

- Tu crois qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de monde ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée

Tout le monde finit son déjeuner, prit son café et sortit de la maison avec les papiers nécéssaires pour le changement de nom de Megan, de Reeves en Eppes


	12. Chapitre 12: L'état civil

Chapitre 12 : L'état civil.

Ils sortirent tous de la maison familiale et se séparèrent en deux voitures. Megan était dans sa voiture. Megan était dans sa voiture avec Larry à l'avant ainsi que Don et Charlie qui étaient à l'arrière et qui n'avaient pas voulus se séparer d'elle pendant le trajet. De leur coté, Alan et Amita étaient dans la voiture d'Alan. Il conduisait devant parce que Megan ne connaissait pas le trajet pour se rendre à l'état civil de Pasadena.

- Megan, est-ce que papa t'as demandé si tu avais trouvé un deuxième prénom ?

- Non. En fait, la seule chose dont nous ayons parlé ensemble est mon changement de nom.

- Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas choisir ?

- Aucune.

- Je serais toi, je chercherais maintenant. Cherche bien parce que tu vas le garder à vie, celui-là.

- Je sais, Don. J'ai bien une idée, mais je voudrais en parler avec papa avant de vous le dire.

- Aller, dis nous. Je te promets qu'on ne se moquera pas de ton idée.

- Don, j'ai dis que je ne vous le dirais pas. Ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser le harcèlement contre moi, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

- D'accord, j'arrête.

- De toute façon, vous le saurez dès que j'en aurais parlé avec papa. Au fait, Charlie, dis toi qu'on est deux contre un.

- Oh non.

- Génial ! On va pouvoir profiter de notre rôle d'aîné tout les deux.

- Vous n'avez pas comprit tout les deux. Je voulais dire moi et Charlie contre toi, Don.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu. Tu dois être de mon coté parce qu'on est jumeaux.

- Oui, mais le temps de la revanche est arrivé. Je connais plein de choses sur Don qui vont bien nous aider.

- Ah non, tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir.

- Oh que si. Je vais bien en profiter, et Charlie aussi. Profite du temps qu'il te restes comme aîné invincible, parce que bientôt, Charlie et moi on va bien s'amuser.

- On commence quand ?

- Bientôt. Très bientôt Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Gare-toi là Megan, Alan a trouvé une place un peu plus loin.

- Merci, Larry. Tout le monde descend, on est arrivés à destination.

Megan, Charlie, Larry et Don retrouvèrent Alan et Amita à la voiture d'Alan

- Megan, prête à devenir une Eppes ?

- Absolument. C'est ce que j'aurais dû être depuis le jour de ma naissance.

- J'espère que nous avons tout ce qu'il faut.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la mairie de Pasadena et se dirigèrent directement vers l'état civil.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, nous venons pour un changement d'état civil. Une partie des formulaires a déjà été remplis.

- Votre nom, Monsieur ?

- Alan Eppes.

- Vous avez raison. Votre dossier a été mis de coté.

- Avez-vous le formulaire d'autorisation de changement de nom signé par votre fille, votre livret de famille, les photos d'identités ainsi que son acte de naissance.

- Tout est là.

- Avez-vous choisit un deuxième prénom mademoiselle Eppes ?

- Papa, je pensais à prendre le prénom de maman comme deuxième prénom. Je voulais t'en parler avant de venir…

- Tu es sûre que tu veux son prénom ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de le prendre.

- J'en ai vraiment envie papa.

- D'accord.

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes mis d'accord ? Pour faire confirmation de votre choix mademoiselle Eppes, vous devez me dire vos prénoms et votre nom.

- Megan Margaret Eppes.

- Bien. Monsieur Eppes, j'imprime votre nouveau livret de famille avec le rajout de votre fille, Megan. Mademoiselle Eppes, vous recevrez vos nouveaux papiers d'identités et permis de conduire dans les trois prochaines semaines.

- Merci.

- Au revoir.

- Alors, tu as pris quoi comme deuxième prénom, petite sœur ?

- J'ai choisis le prénom de maman. Vous étiez où ?

- On était à prendre des boissons au distributeur parce qu'on pensait que vous en auriez pour longtemps.

- Et non. Nous sommes passés dès que nous sommes arrivés. Ca a été rapide grâce à papa qui avait tout les papiers nécessaires.

- On a même le nouveau livret de famille.

- Ils n'ont pas oublié Megan ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ils n'ont pas oublié ta sœur. Si tu veux vérifier, je te passe le livret de famille.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de voir le livret de famille.

Alan donna le livret de famille à Don et Charlie.

- La vérité est enfin rétablie.

- Tu as entièrement raison Don. Pour fêter ça, je vous invite tous au restaurant avec Millie et David.

Don regarda Megan.

- Megan.

- Non, papa. C'est moi et Don qui payons.

- Qu'est ce que vous me raconter tout les deux !

- Megan a raison, papa. C'est nous qui vous invitons tous au restaurant.

- C'est moi votre père, c'est moi qui décide.

- Supériorité numérique. Si tu veux, on te laisse choisir le restaurant.

- Ca me va. On pourra y aller dès que Millie et David seront arrivés.

- Don, est ce que tu veux inviter Liz ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai envie de me voir.

Si tu ne le fais pas, je le fais à ta place.

- Je suis sûr et certain que tu n'en ai pas capable.

- Oh que si. Tu vas voir, je vais te le prouver tout de suite.

Megan prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Liz.

- Agent spécial Liz Warner.

- Liz. Bonjour, c'est Megan. Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu es intéressée pour venir dîner avec nous au restaurant ce soir.

- C'est étrange, je pensais que ce serait Don qui ferait ce genre d'invitation.

En fait, il est en train de faire la même chose avec David. Il n'osait pas te téléphoner et il m'a dit que je n'étais pas capable de t'inviter à sa place.

- Don Eppes qui n'ose pas m'inviter au restaurant avec d'autres personnes au restaurant, c'est surprenant.

- Tu viens, alors ?

- Bien sûre. On se retrouve où ?

- Chez Charlie.

- D'accord. Je vais essayer de ne pas arriver trop tard.

- On t'attendra. Tu ne seras pas la seule. David, Millie et toi travaillez cet après-midi.

- D'accord.

- Alors, ils viennent tout les deux.

- Oui.

- On rentre. J'ai des choses à faire à la maison.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Charlie, on y va ?

- Oui.

- On a la chambre de Megan à s'occuper.

- Oui. Tu vas nous donner un coup de main, Don ?

- Bien sûr. Si tu m'aides à vider mes cartons après.

- Tu te décides enfin à t'en occuper. Ca fait combien de temps que tu as emménager dans ton appartement, cinq ans.

- Oui, mais j'ai énormément de travail au bureau.

- Si je me rappelle bien, la dernière fois que je suis allée chez moi, je n'avais aucun carton à déballer.

- Larry t'a aidé.

- Non, je ne connaissais même pas Larry quand j'ai emménagé à Los Angeles.

- D'accord, je vais terminer de vider mes cartons cette semaine avec Megan.

- Dès qu'on a terminé ma chambre, on va faire tes cartons entre jumeaux.

- Tu vas en faire quoi de ta pièce supplémentaire ?

- Une salle de musculation avec des miroirs pour qu'il puisse s'y admirer.

- Tu commences à t'en prendre à moi ?

- Je croyais qu'on était jumeaux.

- Je sais, je fais juste un léger échauffement.

- Tu ne vas jamais faire mieux que moi.

- Ça, tu n'en sais absolument rien. J'ai grandis à New York. Je peux te garantir que je vais gagner sur ce terrain.

- Vous deux, arrêter de vous disputer !

- On ne se dispute pas, on s'entraîne pour plus tard.

- C'est la même chose.

- Non, plus tard se sera pire.

- Et bien vous ferez ça plus tard quand vous ouvrirez les cartons chez Don, D'accord ?

- Oui, papa

- D'accord, mais ce n'est que partie remise petite sœur.

- Tu as entièrement raison.

- Je peux savoir quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter tout les deux.

- On a fini.

- Don et Charlie, vous venez nous aider pour la chambre de Megan ?

- Oui. Venez aussi Amita et Larry. On ira plus vite si vous nous aider aussi.

- Oui, on préfère vous aider que de rester en bas à ne rien faire

- Merci.

Ils montèrent tous dans la chambre de Megan pour terminer le nettoyage. Don, Megan, Alan et Charlie voulaient aussi découvrir les mystères que leur épouse et mère leur cachaient depuis de nombreuses années.

- Je sens que l'on va découvrir pas mal de choses sur maman, papa.

- Tu as raison, Charlie. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Votre mère et moi n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et si elle ne nous a jamais dit qu'elle avait retrouvé Megan c'est qu'elle y était contrainte.

- Tu as raison, papa. Maman détestait les secrets.

- Ils terminaient de nettoyer la chambre quand Larry ouvra un des tiroirs de la commode de la chambre pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème de fonctionnement.

- Venez voir, je viens de trouver quelque chose dans ce tiroir.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, Larry ?

- Deux boites

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? Tu peux ouvrir. De toute façon, si tu ne veux pas le faire, tu sauras forcément ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- D'accord.

Larry ouvrit les deux boites.

Dans la première boîte, il y a des carnets avec des dates et dans la deuxième, ce sont des photos.

- On vient voir.


	13. Chapitre 13: Des carnets et des photos

Chapitre 13 : Des carnets et des photos.

Alan, Megan, Don, Charlie et Amita allèrent retrouver Larry devant la commode. Don et Charlie prirent le carton avec les photos et Alan et Megan prirent celui avec les carnets.

- On regarde ce qu'ils contiennent en détail ici ou dans la salle a manger ?

- Il vaut mieux descendre pour les regarder en bas.

- Tua as raison, Charlie.

Ils descendirent tout les six dans la salle à manger pour examiner de plus près le contenu des deux boites.

- Papa, qui est cette fillette sur cette photo avec maman ?

- Je ne sais pas, Don.

- Je crois que je peux vous répondre.

- Megan, tu es sûre que tu peux répondre ?

- Bien sûr. Si je réfléchis bien, cette fillette sur la photo, c'est moi.

- C'est incroyable. Tu connaissais maman, alors. On m'a dit que c'était une amie de la famille. Ce que je trouvais bizarre, c'est qu'elle passait tout son temps avec moi.

Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Votre mère n'avait pas le droit de dire à qui que ce soit qui elle était et surtout elle ne devait pas dire à Megan qu'elle était sa mère. En tout cas, Megan, tu ressembles beaucoup à votre mère.

- Megan, tu es sur que c'est toi sur toutes ces photos ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à papa sur cette photo. Regarde, papa. Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai raison.

-Attendez-moi ici un instant. Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose.

Alan sortit de la salle à manger et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Pourquoi tu amènes cet album photo ici, papa ?

- Il y a une autre personne a qui Megan ressemblait beaucoup au même âge.

- Mais à toi, Don. Il y a une photo de toi ou votre ressemblance à tout les deux est frappante. Il suffit juste que je trouve cette photo. La voilà. Regardez tout les deux. Larry, sur ces deux photos, dites moi où est Megan et où est Don.

- C'est assez difficile… Je dirais que sur cette photographie, c'est Don et sur celle-là, c'est Megan.

- Incroyable, comment as-tu deviner ?

- En fait, j'ai reconnu le grain de beauté de Megan.

- Lequel ?

- Celui-la, sur mon épaule.

- C'était une question beaucoup trop facile pour toi.

- Don, si tu veux que tes cartons soit vidés aujourd'hui, tu devrais y aller maintenant avec ta sœur.

- Oui. Tu viens soeurette ?

- Oui, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Arrête de m'appeler soeurette.

- Ok.

- C'est promis ?

Bien sûr, soeurette.

- Tu es vraiment têtu, jumeau.

- Je sais.

Don et Megan sortirent de la maison de Charlie.

- J'ai une idée. Tu peux m'appeler soeurette quand tu veux mais pas au bureau.

- C'est d'accord, soeurette. Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Oui, j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Ah oui.

- Oui, j'aime bien me dire que tu es vraiment mon grand frère.

- Et moi, alors. Je suis super content de t'avoir comme jumelle, soeurette.

- Merci.


	14. Chapitre 14: Les cartons de Don

Chapitre 14 : les cartons de Don

Don et Megan arrivèrent à l'appartement de Don.

- C'est étrange, je suis déjà venue chez toi et je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y avait autant de cartons chez toi.

- Tu ne veux plus m'aider ?

- Si. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai changé d'avis ?

- Ce que tu viens de dire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas changer d'avis.

- Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose que je dois faire absolument cet après-midi.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non. Tu ne peux pas venir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu peux commencer sans moi ?

- Tu es vraiment certain que je peux commencer sans toi ? Je pourrais être très curieuse si tu mets trop de temps.

- Je n'ai rien à te cacher. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu verras ce soir, c'est une surprise.

- Je te fais confiance. Reviens vite. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule à vider tes cartons. Papa m'a dit que j'étais aussi maniaque que lui.

- Je crois que sur ce point-là, tu as raison. Ton bureau est toujours rangé et à chaque fois que je vais chez toi, ton appartement est toujours impeccable.

- J'aime bien que tout soit à sa place. Dépêches-toi d'y aller ou je fais passer tout les cartons par la fenêtre.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Dépêches-toi d'y aller si tu veux connaître la réponse.

- Je reviens très vite.

Don sortit très vite de l'appartement et prit sa voiture pour se rendre au FBI. Il montât au sixième étage pour aller voir David.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Don. Je croyais que tu devais te reposer.

- Je sais, mais je ne fais que passer. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire si tu as fait ce que mon père t'a demandé.

- Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à aller le récupérer. Elle est au courant ?

- Non, c'est une surprise. Je le lui donnerais tout à l'heure au restaurant.

- Elle va être contente.

- Oui. On en a marre qu'elle porte le nom de Reeves. Son nom est Eppes. C'est notre sœur à moi et Charlie. Imagine qu'on a perdu trente sept ans comme frères et sœurs.

- C'est vrai que c'est dommage. Mais vous allez pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

- Oui. On va camper avec Charlie le week-end prochain.

- Vous allez bien vous amuser. Je viens avec toi si tu es d'accord. Comme ça, tu ne sauras pas le seul a qui elle en voudra pour avoir été le chercher sans elle.

- Non, elle ne m'en voudra pas. Plus vite elle l'aura et mieux ce sera.

Don et David prirent l'ascenseur pour aller au service du personnel. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des insignes. Ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Don Eppes et voici l'agent spécial David Sinclair. Nous sommes du service des crimes violents et nous sommes ici pour récupérer le nouvel insigne de ma sœur jumelle, Megan Eppes, qui travaille dans le même service que nous.

- Est-ce que vous avez l'ancien ?

- Je vous l'ai apporté la semaine dernière.

- Normalement, je ne peux pas vous donner son insigne car votre sœur doit signer le reçu.

- Je sais. Mais c'est une surprise pour elle. Elle pourrait signer le reçu quand elle reviendra.

- J'ai une idée agent Eppes, vous signer le reçu pour elle et elle le signera à son retour.

- Merci beaucoup. Bon après midi.

- A vous aussi.

Don et David sortirent du bureau.

- David, je peux te demander de garder l'insigne de Megan jusqu'au restaurant. Je dois rentrer parce que J'ai laissé Megan ranger mes cartons.

- J'espère que tu vas l'aider.

- J'en ai déjà fait une partie. Il n'en reste pas beaucoup. Je me demande comment je vais retrouver mon appartement.

- Je dirais qu'il va être rangé. Tu sais comment Megan peut être maniaque.

- Oui, elle tient ça de papa. C'est ce qui me fait peur. J'y vais, on se retrouve chez Charlie.

- D'accord.

Don prit sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

- Megan, tu as déjà terminé !

- Bien sûr, j'ai même eu le temps de faire ton ménage.

- Tu rigoles, tu as eu le temps de faire tout ça.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- C'est incroyable !

- Tu es quand même parti plus de deux heures. En fait, trois.

- J'ai été aussi long.

- Oui. Je m'ennuyais alors je me suis dis que ça ne te dérangerais pas.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Je l'ai fait en t'attendant.

- Merci beaucoup, ma jumelle.

- De rien mon jumeau. Viens voir ce que j'ai fais au moins.

Quand Don vit tout ce que Megan avait fait, il n'en revenait pas.

- Tu sais à qui est ce que tu me fais penser ?

- Papa ?

- Exactement. Tu es aussi maniaque que lui.

- C'n'est pas vrai, on n'est pas maniaque. On aime bien quand c'est bien rangé. Ne nous critique pas.

- D'accord. C'est promit, je ne t'embête plus avec çà.

- Merci.

- On y va. On va être en retard. Millie, Liz et David vont être arrivés chez Charlie.

- Oui.

- Seulement si tu ne refais plus le ménage chez moi.

- Je ne le referais pas, c'est promit.

- Heureusement. Sinon, je me sentirais obliger de faire la même chose chez toi.

- Tu n'aurais rien à faire.

- Ça m'arrange.

Don et Megan quittèrent l'appartement de Don, allèrent à la voiture de Don et se rendirent chez Charlie.

- Papa, Charlie, on est rentrés.

- On est dans le salon, tout le monde est arrivé.

- Vous en avez mit du temps tout les deux !

- On aime bien se faire désiré.

- Tu aimes bien te faire désirer.

- Au fait, Don, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

- De quoi tu parles David ?

- Qui est ce qui a laisser sa petite sœur faire le rangement de ses cartons ?

- Tu n'as quand même pas laisser Megan ranger tes cartons sans l'aider ?

- Bien sûr que non, papa. J'ai juste eu besoin de mon appartement pour aller faire une course.

- C'est vrai. Don a raison. En plus quand il est parti, on avait vidé presque tous les cartons.

- Papa, on devrait aller au restaurant ou notre table sera donnée a quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, je commence à avoir faim.

- Charlie, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Don.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser à ça, Megan ?

- Tu commences à réfléchir avec ton estomac, comme Don. Mais tu as raison, on devrait se dépêcher si on veut notre table. On fait comment pour les voitures.

- On a qu'à faire comme cet après-midi. Millie va avec papa et Amita et Liz prend sa voiture avec David.

- Excellente idée soeurette.

- Merci.

Ils sortirent tous de la maison et entrèrent dans les voitures pour se rendre au restaurant.


	15. Chapitre 15: Le restaurant

Chapitre 15 : Le restaurant.

Au restaurant.

- Bonsoir, avez-vous une réservation ?

- Bonsoir. Oui, nous avons une réservation pour neuf personnes au nom de Eppes.

- Voilà, j'ai trouvé votre réservation. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous amener à votre table.

- Merci.

- Don, arrête de baver, on arrive bientôt à table.

- Je ne bave pas.

- Si, là, regarde. Tu as vu Charlie ?

- Ah oui, Megan à raison.

Megan regarda sa montre.

- C'est normal, il est huit heures passées. Don à faim.

- En fait, c'est vrai que j'ai faim. Mais pas vraiment ce soir.

- Voilà votre table.

- Merci.

Tout le monde prit place autour de la table.

- Vous êtes inséparable tout les trois.

- On peut dire çà.

- Au fait, Megan, tu crois vraiment que ton frère ne va presque rien manger.

- Mais oui. Don est marié depuis dix ans et il a cinq enfants. Non, sérieusement, j'espère que leur chambre froide est bien garnie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, tu vois, papa. Il y a moins de quinze jours, après le travail, moi, Don, David et Colby, on va manger un morceaux parce qu'il est tard et que personne n'a envie de cuisiner en rentrant.

Début du Flash-back.

- J'en connais une qui a de la chance. Elle va rentrer et son homme lui aura préparé un super dîner aux chandelles.

- Pas ce soir. Larry travaille à Calci. Il me reste du repas que Larry a préparé hier soir. Ensuite, direction mon lit.

- J'ai une idée. Ça vous tente de prendre une pizza ou de manger chinois. Ils sont ouverts tout les deux en nocturne.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Je vous suis.

- Je viens. Megan, ça te dérange si on coupe en deux.

- Non. Je n'ai pas très faim. J'ai juste besoin de dormir.

- On prend des pizzas.

- Oui.

- Bonsoir. Nous voudrions trois pizzas. Une Buffalo, une Montana et une Mexico en taille moyenne.

- Elles seront prête dans environ un quart d'heure. Comme boissons ?

- Trois bières et un coca light.

- Des desserts ?

- Quatre fondants au chocolat.

- Gourmand.

- Tu veux prendre autre chose pour toi, Meg ?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Gourmande.

- Le montant de votre commande s'élève à 37,60 $.

- Don, c'est à toi de payer.

- Non ? Ce n'est pas mon tour. En plus, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille au bureau. Je rembourserai demain

- Vu que c'est mon tour après Don, je vais payer.

- Colby, je te rembourse demain.

- En quelle année ?

- Megan, tu n'es pas drôle.

- Je te dis juste çà parce que avec toi, les remboursements c'est quand les poules auront des dents.

- Je vous amène votre commande à votre table dès qu'elle est prête.

Merci.

- Alors Megan, comment çà se passe avec ton Lavoisier préféré ?

- Très bien. Vous êtes bien curieux tout les trois.

- Il ne faut pas nous en vouloir, de nous trois, tu es la seule a avoir une relation sérieuse. Alors forcément, on s'informe.

- On veut juste savoir si tout va bien.

- la seule chose que je vais vous dire, c'est que tout se passe très bien. Je ne dirais rien de plus.

- D'accord.

- Tu as raison, c'est ta vie privée.

- Don, dis-moi, tu vas rembourser Colby ?

- Je ne lui dois absolument rien.

- Et le repas de ce soir ?

- C'est lui qui a voulut payer.

- Tu lui as dit que tu allais je rembourser.

- Laisses tomber Megan, j'aurais dus savoir qu'il ne me rembourserait pas.

- Voilà les pizzas.

- Merci.

- Elles sont super bonnes. Je reviendrais ici avec Larry.

- Désolé, mais ils ne font pas de pizzas avec uniquement des ingrédients blancs pour la garniture.

- Tu peux arrêter de la taquiner avec çà, David.

- J'n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je sais, c'est méchant.

- Alors, comme çà il travaille tard à Calci.

- Exactement

- Tu es sûre qu'il travaille vraiment.

- Bien sûr. Si tu as des doutes concernant Larry, on peut aller le chercher tout à l'heure à Calci tout les deux.

- Je me suis trompé, je vais en chercher une autre.

- Don, on vient de terminer le dessert.

- Je sais, mais j'ai encore faim.

- c'est toi qui payes, alors.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille au bureau.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance.

- Ok, je paye. Mais tu viens chercher Amita et Larry avec moi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Italien. Il y en a un à deux minutes des départements de mathématiques et de sciences physiques. Je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas encore mangé.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils n'ont pas mangé.

- Don, quand Larry est dans ses recherches, il ne voit pas le temps passer.

- Je vais y aller. Il commence à se faire tard et on bosse demain.

- Ouais, moi aussi je rentre. Ne fais pas trop de galipettes avec Larry.

- Rentre chez toi, David.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

- J'ai une idée. Si tu veux, je vous dépose toi et Larry chez vous et demain on les dépose tout les trois à Calci avant d'aller au bureau.

- Don, je te rappelle que tu es en panne de voiture. Ton idée est bonne sauf que c'est moi qui vais prendre ma voiture.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

- Mais oui.

- Je suis crevé, on arrive bientôt à Calci ?

- Oui, on est arrivés.

- Je suis vanné, j'ai vraiment besoins de dormir.

- On rentre bientôt. On a les repas de Larry et Amita. Si tu veux, reste dans la voiture le temps que je vais les chercher. Tu vas pouvoir dormir un peu. Je ferme la voiture à clé et je les emmène avec moi.

- Merci.

- On arrive vite.

Megan se rendit directement dans le bureau de Larry après s'être rendu compte que le bureau de Larry était fermé à clé.

- Bonsoir vous deux.

- Megan, je croyais que tu serais rentrée directement à la maison après le travail. J'avais prévu de rester dormir sur le divan du bureau de Charles.

- Tu ne préfèrerais pas rentrer à la maison. Tu dormirais mieux que dans son bureau.

- Je commence très tôt demain.

- Moi aussi. On est rarement ensemble en ce moment à cause du travail. J'ai réussit à avoir une semaine de congé en même temps que toi.

- Tu as réussis.

- Oui, je vais avoir beaucoup de paperasse en échange

- Tu devras rentrer tard. C'est dommage.

- Megan, tu pourras sûrement le faire chez vous.

- Tu as raison, Amita. Je vais pouvoir le faire à la maison. Une semaine de paperasse et ensuite une semaine de congés.

- Je vous ai amené çà, vous n'avez sûrement pas mangé.

- Non et je commence à avoir faim.

- Pas moi. J'ai peur de perdre mon inspiration si je m'arrête de travailler… Où est ce que j'en étais déjà ?

- Larry, tes neurones ont besoins de carburant pour fonctionner. Si tu veux réussir à continuer tes recherches, tu dois manger. En plus, j'ai pris ton plat préféré. Ce serait dommage que tu le laisses refroidir. Tu sais bien qu'il est immangeable quand il est froid ou réchauffé.

- Je crois que tu as raison, je commence à avoir faim.

- Megan, Don n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il est en train de digérer dans ma voiture. Quand je suis partie, il se rendormait. Il a trop mangé.

- Encore ?

- Et oui. Il va sûrement être malade.

- Il a beaucoup mangé ?

- Oh oui, tu n'imagineras jamais.

- Dis toujours.

- Je dirais assez pour me dégoûter de la nourriture.

- Ne dis rien, on est occupés à terminer nos repas.

- Excusez-moi.

- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu peux nous ramener demain.

- Bien sûr, je vais déposer Charlie aussi. Don est en panne de voiture.

- Tu vas emmener tout le monde au boulot demain.

- Oui.

- Merci.

- De rien. On va aller chercher de l'essence en allant au bureau.

- On devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas retrouver ta voiture dans un sale état.

- Oui, connaissant Don je suis persuadé qu'il ne va pas penser à ouvrir la porte.

- Oh non. J'ai verrouillé la voiture. Il ne va pas pouvoir l'ouvrir s'il est malade.

- Elle est où ta voiture Megan ?

- Elle est là. Regarde, Don dort. Je vais le déposer en même temps que toi chez Charlie.

Ils montèrent tout les trois dans la voiture.

- Megan tu peux t'arrêter deux minutes. Je ne me sens pas bien, il faut que je sorte.

- Don, on vient de rentrer dans la voiture. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de mettre le moteur de la voiture en route.

- Je reviens…

- Don sortit de la voiture rapidement et partit en courant pour trouver les toilettes dans un bâtiment à proximité.

- Tu crois que çà va aller pour Don.

- J'espère. Je vais vous ramenez tout les deux chez Charlie rapidement pour que Don puisse se coucher.

- Merci.

- C'est Don. C'est normal. Il mange beaucoup trop parfois. En tout cas, demain je vais arriver en avance au bureau. Il aura mal dormit et aura une humeur de chien toute la journée. Et bien, te voilà. Tu en as mis du temps. Quoi que vu la quantité de nourriture avalée, çà ne m'étonne pas.

- Je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

- Tu m'étonnes. Tu as vus tout ce que tu as mangé aussi.

- Tu aurais dû m'empêcher d'avaler tout çà.

- Désolée de te décevoir encore une fois, mais tu m'as dit je ne sais combien de fois que tu savais ce que tu faisais avant de m'incendier Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire Don. Je te l'avais bien dit.

- On est bientôt arriver ?

- Oui. Dans moins de dix minutes, tu seras bien au chaud dans ton lit.

- Génial.

- T'en fais pas, demain çà ira mieux.

Fin du Flash-back.

- D'accord, je ne vais pas trop manger.

- Tu as intérêt. Le lendemain, tu as été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Il y a eu au moins un point positif.

- Dis- moi lequel Megan.

- On est rentré beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

- Mais oui, je t'ai accompagné à Calci.

- Pour que tu puisses draguer une des collègues de Larry. Tout le monde l'a remarqué.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu lui bavais littéralement dessus. On aurait put te suivre à la trace comme les escargots.

- Je trouve çà vraiment drôle.

- Aller David, Regarde les plats arrivent et vous allez manger froid tout les deux.

- Non, j'ai fini de l'embêter.

- J'ai une de ces faims.

- C'est normal après une semaine de coma et deux jours et demis de nourriture infecte de l'hôpital.

- Je te rappelle que papa nous a apporté des repas.

- Oui, vous avez de la chance, ce n'est pas à moi que çà arriverait.

Si jamais tu te retrouves à l'hôpital, je te promets qu'on t'apportera de la nourriture mangeable. Par contre, si tu en fais exprès, je dirais aux aides soignantes ce qu'il faut pour que tu aies droit à du supplément.

- Ah non, tu n'auras pas intérêt de faire çà.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je ferais, ou peut-être pas. Tant que tu fais ce qu'il faut pour ne pas y aller.

- C'est promit.

- Bon. Maintenant que nos plats de résistances ont été débarrassés, ils vont nous apporter les cartes des desserts.

- Je ne vais pas prendre un trop gros dessert.

- Mais oui. Tu vas juste prendre un exemplaire de chaque dessert sur la carte.

- Non.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne vas prendre qu'un dessert sur toute la carte.

- La fin du repas se déroula dans le calme et arriva le moment de payer la note.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

- Une envie pressante, Don ?

- Oui. Je n'y suis pas aller de la journée alors oui j'ai envie d'y aller.

- Vas-y, mais depèches-toi.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

- Megan, tu sais très bien qu'en laissant ton frère partir aux toilettes, il ne reviendra pas pour payer.

- Il n'a pas besoins d'être là pour payer.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Megan sortit deux cartes de crédit de son portefeuille.

- Je lui ai prit sa carte de crédit quand il m'a laissé toute seule dans son appartement

- Il l'avait laissé en évidence sur la table du salon.

- Tu as eu raison de la prendre.

- Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Charlie, tu devrais y aller maintenant et essayer de la lui rendre le plus rapidement possible. Je ne veux pas que ton frère te voie utiliser sa carte de crédit.

- Tu as raison, papa. J'y vais tout de suite.

- Bonsoir. Je viens pour le règlement de la note. La réservation est au nom de Eppes. Je vais payer avec deux cartes de crédit. C'est possible de diviser le montant de la note en deux.

- Bien sûr.

- Megan donna les deux cartes de crédit l'une après l'autre et signa les deux reçus. Le premier pour elle et le second pour Don et retourna à la table.

- On peut y aller.

- Megan, je te promets que je vais te rembourser.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu aies ta carte de crédit.

- Tu as raison… Attends deux minutes. Comment sais tu que je n'aie pas ma carte de crédit ?

- Les enfants, je sais que votre discussion est importante, mais je voudrais bien rentrer à la maison.

- David, je te raccompagne à ta voiture.

- Oui, merci Liz. Bonsoir tout le monde.

- Chacun retourne dans la même voiture ?

- Bien sûr, a moins que tu veuilles rentrer à pied.

- Je te trouve de plus en plus drôle, Charlie.

- Charlie a raison. Soit tu rentres en voiture, soit tu rentres à pied. C'est de la logique.

- Tu n'es quand même pas de son coté ?

- Si.

- Vu que vous êtes tout les deux contre moi, je change de voiture.

- Vas-y. Ce n'est pas grave, Amita va venir avec nous. Amita, tu viens avec nous ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

Don monta dans la voiture avec Alan et Millie.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Don ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus quitter Megan.

- Ils ont monté un complot contre moi.

- Qui çà ?

- Charlie et Megan.

Dans la voiture de Megan

- Vous croyez que Don va faire la tête longtemps ?

- Dans le pire des cas, je dirais jusqu'à demain au moment du petit déjeuner.

- Et dans le meilleur des cas ?

- En arrivant chez Charlie.

- Megan et Larry, en parlant de petit déjeuner, vous restez tout les deux dormir à la maison. On ne veut pas de refus, papa est d'accord avec moi.

- D'accord.

Les deux voitures furent garées devant chez Charlie.

- Nous sommes enfin arrivés !

- Je ne savais pas que je conduisais si mal.

- Ah non, je ne parlais pas de toi. Je me demandais juste si Don faisait encore la tête.

Quand Alan vit la voiture de Megan se garer, il se précipita vers eux.

- Megan et Larry, est ce que Charlie vous a demandé pour ce soir ?

- Ils ont dit oui.

- Super.

Tout le monde entra dans la maison de Charlie.

- Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien du thé, merci.

- Moi aussi, merci.

- Qui veut du thé ?

Quatre mains se levèrent.

- Alors quatre tasses de thé. Je vais les préparer, je reviens tout de suite.

- Je viens t'aider papa.

- D'accord. Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi ton frère jumeau boude.

- C'était une bêtise. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. Demande à Charlie. Don a demandait si on retournait dans les mêmes voitures, quand on montait dans ma voiture. Charlie lui a répondu que s'il ne rentrait pas en voiture, il rentrait à pieds. Don a dit que Charlie n'était pas drôle. J'ai dit à Don que Charlie avait raison et que c'était logique. Don a dit que vu qu'on était tout les deux contre lui alors il changeait de voiture. C'est tout.

- Est ce que tu lui as rendu sa carte de crédit.

- Oui, quand je suis revenu de payer, j'ai remis sa carte dans son portefeuille. Il y avait son blouson au portemanteau.

Don arriva dans la cuisine.

- Megan, je voulais te présenter des excuses pour tout à l'heure sur le parking du restaurant.

Je voulais aussi savoir si tu pouvais me donner le reçu du paiement pour le restaurant.

- Oui, le voila. Je l'ai gardé dans ma poche.

- Megan, tu es certaine que la note a été divisée en deux parts égales.

- Oui. J'ai payé exactement la même chose que toi.

- Est-ce que tu as ton reçu.

- Oui, tu vas voir. J'ai payé exactement la même chose que toi.

- Et bien, je ne suis pas près de retourner dans ce restaurant.

- J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait aucun prix sur la carte.

- Bon, on va emmener les tasses de thé, j'ai hâte d'aller me coucher.

- Oui, j'en ai vu plusieurs qui commençaient à s'endormir.

- La journée a été longue et je commence à me sentir fatiguée.

- On va boire le thé et aller se coucher.

- Oui.

Ils portèrent les tasses de thé dans le salon. Tout le monde but sa tasse de thé et ils allèrent tous se coucher. Le lendemain sera le début d'une longue journée surprenante.


	16. Chapitre 16: Souvenirs douloureux

Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs douloureux

Le lendemain matin, Alan sortait de sa chambre quand il vit la porte de la chambre de Megan s'ouvrir

- Bonjour Megan, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui. Et toi.

- Bien aussi. Larry dort ?

- Oui, je le laisse dormir un peu. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormit pendant que nous étions à l'hôpital.

- Oui, c'est vrai. On va prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils nous retrouveront en bas quand ils seront réveillés.

- On va pouvoir déjeuner dans le calme.

Alan et Megan descendirent dans la cuisine.

- Je pense que tu vas prendre du café.

- Tu penses bien. Merci.

Megan et Alan prenaient leur petit déjeuner quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

- Continue de prendre ton petit déjeuner, je vais ouvrir.

- Tu n'as pas terminé le tien.

- Je terminerais après.

Megan se leva et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Tiens, David. Tu as sentis le café frais. Suis-moi, je vais t'en servir une tasse. On prenait le petit déjeuner avec papa.

- Je ne vais pas être long, mais je ne refuse pas un peu de café.

- Bonjour Alan. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je suis…

- juste venu piquer une tasse de café.

- En fait, Don, je suis venu parler avec Megan.

- Il y a un problème avec Megan ?

- Bonjour David.

Larry et Charlie, comme je le disais à l'instant, je viens juste parler avec Megan.

- Tu sais, tu peux parler devant eux.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils sont au courant de ce que je vais te parler.

- Donne-moi un indice et je verrais ce qu'il en est.

- Bryan.

- On revient tout de suite.

- Megan, est ce que tu veux que je vienne avec vous ?

- Je veux bien, Larry, Merci.

- Megan, dis-nous ce qui se passe, on a le droit de savoir.

- Papa, je te promets que dès que j'ai terminé de parler avec David, on vous explique tout. Don, est ce que tu peux raconter à papa, Charlie et aux autres s'ils arrivent avant que j'ai terminer parler avec David.

- Bien sûr, Meg.

- On va au salon, on sera plus au calme pour discuter.

Megan, Larry et David allèrent dans le salon pour discuter.

- David, où est ce que tu as entendu parler de Bryan ? Il n'y a que très peu de personnes qui sont au courant pour mon fils.

- Il y a quelques jours, on nous a confié une nouvelle affaire.

- David, Bryan est décédé il y a presque quatre ans. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le nom de mon enfant décédé apparaît dans ce dossier. C'est ridicule.

- Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que nous sommes charger de résoudre des meurtres des meurtres reliés à un trafic d'enfants. Avant de mourir, l'un d'eux nous a dit que l'un des enfants avait sa mère travaillait au FBI de Quantico en Virginie.

- David, mon fils est mort dans mes bras quand il avait deux jours, dix huit heures et vingt six minutes.

- C'est précis.

- C'est le genre de choses que tu ne peux pas oublier.

- Le labo a analysé l'ADN des quatre enfants que nous avons trouvé. Nous venons juste d'Avoir les résultats. Ton fils Bryan est vivant. Tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant.

- Et pourquoi ça ? On a prit mon enfant le jour de sa naissance et on m'en a donné un mourant. J'ai enterré un enfant qui n'était pas le mien et quatre ans après, tu viens me dire que mon fils est vivant. Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller le chercher maintenant.

- Il est à l'hôpital à se faire examiner par un médecin. Dans une heure, je t'accompagnerais aux services sociaux pour que tu puisses le récupérer. Les résultats sont définitifs, les tests ont été refaits trois fois.

- Megan, tu es toute pâle. Assis-toi, je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Je reviens tout de suite, ma douce.

- Merci, Larry.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Don venait de raconter tout ce Megan lui avait confier.

- Comment a-t-il put faire une chose pareille à Megan ?

- Pourquoi elle ne nous à rien dit ? Larry, tu sais sûrement pourquoi ?

- Megan m'a confié ce lourd secret parce qu'elle avait besoins de ce confier et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de secret entre nous. Je lui ai fait la promesse de ne le dire a personne et qu'elle vous le raconterait quand elle serait prête.

- Tu n'es pas auprès de Megan, elle à sûrement besoins de toi.

- En fait, Charles, je suis juste venu prendre un verre d'eau parce qu'elle ne se sent pas bien

- J'en avais préparer un au cas où.

- Merci.

- Tu crois que ça va la déranger si on vient avec toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça va dépendre de Megan. Mais je crois qu'elle va avoir besoins de sa famille.

- Tu as raison Larry. Nous sommes sa famille. Nous sommes sa famille et nous l'aimons quoi qu'il arrive.

Larry, Don, Alan et Charlie sortaient de la cuisine quand Megan et Amita y entraient pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Vous vous êtes levé tôt ce matin.

- Oui. J'étais réveillé. Alors je me suis levé et préparer et quand je suis ressortit de ma chambre, l'ai vu la porte de la chambre de Megan qui s'était préparer et qui sortait de sa chambre.

- c'est vrai qu'elle a sa propre salle de bain.

- Je pense que Megan va te laisser l'utiliser.

Après qu'Alan ai parlé avec Amita et Millie, ils se rendirent dans le salon où les attendaient Megan et David.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu mieux.

- Ça fait du bien de parler.

- Ils sont au courant qu'on va le récupérer ce matin. Je les ai eu au téléphone. Ils m'ont faxer les papiers au bureau et tu pourras les compléter et les signer sur place. Qui est ce qui va venir ?

- Moi, Toi, Larry, papa, Don et Charlie.

- Ne te sens pas obliger de t'emmener avec toi.

- Quand vous allez savoir où on va, vous irez vous préparer très vite pour qu'on y soit le plus vite possible. J'ai juste une course à faire avec papa et on pourra y aller ensuite.

- Où est ce qu'on doit y aller ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Tu ne vas rien me dire ?

- Absolument rien. Je peux te dire que ça va beaucoup te plaire.

- David.

- Je ne dirais rien du tout.

- Si je comprends bien, le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il en ai, c'est de t'accompagner dans cet endroit.

- Exactement.

- Et nous ? Qui est ce qui va nous le dire ?

- Demande à Larry et David. Dites leurs dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Pas de problème.

- Merci.


	17. Chapitre 17: Les services sociaux

Chapitre 17 : Les services sociaux

Megan et Alan sortirent de la maison, entrèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial de Pasadena. Le silence avait été pesant. Megan sortit de la voiture mais Alan qui faisait la tête depuis qu'ils avaient quitter la maison, ne voulait pas sortit de la voiture.

- Papa, il faut vraiment que tu viennes s'il te plait.

-…

- D'accord. J'y vais sans toi. Mais tu t'en voudras de ne pas être venu.

Megan entra dans le centre commercial et en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec un siège auto dans les bras.

- Megan, est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu as un siège auto dans les bras ?

- Maintenant, tu ne fais plus la tête. Don a dû te raconter ce qui m'étais arrivé il y a un peu moins de quatre ans ?

- Oui, il nous a raconter que tu avais eu un petit garçon qui est décédé quand il avait deux jours à cause des maltraitances que t'avais fait subir ton ex-compagnon pendant ta grossesse. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as acheter un siège auto.

- David est venu me dire qu'ils travaillaient depuis quelques jours sur un trafic d'enfants. Il y en a un parmi eux qui a dit que la mère biologique d'un des enfants travaillait ou avait travaillé au FBI de Quantico en Virginie.

- Megan, ton fils est décédé dans tes bras, ce n'est pas possible.

- Ils ont fait des analyses ADN sur les quatre enfants pour comparer leurs ADN mitochondrial avec les femmes agents fédéraux qui travaillait ou ont travailler à Quantico.

- Et ?

- L'un d'eux est Bryan. L'ADN mitochondrial et les dates correspondent. Mon fils est vivant. Tu es grand-père. Les résultats sont définitifs, ils ont fait les tests quatre fois et ils ont obtenus le même résultat à chaque fois.

- Tu vas le récupérer où et quand ?

- Tout à l'heure aux services sociaux

- Tu crois que je pourrais venir ?

- Bien sûr, c'est ton petit-fils. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas venir. Don, Larry et Charlie vont aussi venir. David va nous accompagner pour la paperasse. Il a déjà prit contact avec eux et ils nous attendent. Ils ont déclencher les démarches pour qu'on aille le récupérer au plus vite.

- J'espère qu'ils seront prêt tout les trois.

- Ils ont eu le temps. Ils doivent sûrement nous attendre.

Quand Megan gara la voiture dans l'allée, ils les virent tout les quatre attendrent près de la voiture de David.

- Tu as vu, ils sont près. Ils sont pressés d'y aller. Tu restes avec moi dans la voiture. Larry et Charlie vont venir avec nous et Don va aller avec David.

Les quatre hommes s'avancèrent vers la voiture de Megan.

- Qui est ce qui vient dans ta voiture ?

- Papa, Larry et Charlie.

- Et moi ?

- J'n'ai pas la place.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes. C'est une cinq places.

- Ouvre et tu vas voir. Je n'ai plus la place.

Don ouvra la portière arrière de la voiture de Megan.

- Ah, je vois. Je vais dans la voiture de David.

- On vous suit.

Don et David montèrent dans la voiture de David et suivirent la voiture de Megan dans laquelle se trouvaient aussi Alan, Larry et Charlie. Ils se rendirent aux services sociaux de Los Angeles.

- Bonjour, je suis Megan Eppes. L'agent David Sinclair ici présent a prit contact avec vous au sujet de Bryan. Il a environ quatre ans.

- Oui, le petit Bryan. Oui, agent Sinclair, avez-vous les documents relatifs à la confirmation de l'ADN pour la garde de sa mère.

- Oui, les voici.

- Merci. Je vais vous apportez le dossier concernant la garde permanente de votre fils. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez le temps que j'aille chercher le dossier. Il est en train de jouer à la balançoire.

- Merci, j'y vais tout de suite.

Megan sortit du bâtiment et elle se dirigea vers les balançoires dans le jardin. Elle s'assit sur la dernière balançoire de libre.

- Il faut faire attention pour ne pas que les balançoires se cassent. C'est pour les enfants, pas pour les adultes.

- Tu as raison, mais tu vois, elle ne casse pas.

- C'est vrai. Je commençais à m'ennuyer tout seul.

- Tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant pour faire de la balançoire.

- Oui. Es ce que tu as une famille ?

- Oui. J'ai mon papa et mes deux frères.

- Tu en as de la chance.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Moi, je n'en ai pas de famille.

Megan se leva et s'accroupit et s'assit en face de la balançoire où se trouvait Bryan.

- Je suis sûre que tu as une famille qui pense à toi et qui t'aime très fort.

- Non. Je sais juste qu'il y a une dame qui doit venir me chercher. On m'a dit que c'était ma maman.

- Tu sais quoi sur ta maman ?

- Je ne sais rien sur elle mais j'aimerais qu'elle te ressemble. Tu veux bien être ma maman.

- Si je te dis que tu as deux supers tontons et un papi qui va t'adorer, tu en penserais quoi ?

- Je penserais que tu connais ma maman.

- Je la connais même très bien ta maman.

- Comment tu la connais ma maman ?

- Je la connais parce que c'est moi ta maman.

- C'est vrai, tu vas m'emmener avec toi.

- Bien sûr. Tu viens avec moi. J'ai des personnes à te présenter, Bryan.

- Tu connais mon prénom.

- Bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'ai choisit.

- Pourquoi je n'étais pas avec toi avant ?

- On m'a menti quand tu es né. Mais dès que j'ai su la vérité ce matin, je suis venu tout de suite.

- On part quand d'ici, maman ?

- Bientôt. J'ai juste des papiers à remplir et ensuite on rentre à la maison

- Faut pas que tu pleures maman, je suis là maintenant.

- Oui, et tu sais ce qui m'aiderais à aller mieux ?

- Non.

- Un gros câlin.

- Je peux aller dans tes bras pour te faire un gros câlin ?

- Bien sûr

Megan se redressa et prit Bryan dans ses bras.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Un peu.

- On peut y aller ?

- On peut aller faire les papiers et rentrer à la maison ?

- Oui. On y va tout de suite. Tu veux rester dans mes bras ou tu veux marcher ?

- Dans tes bras.

- Tu viens, on va allez voir tout le monde.

- Qui ça ?

- Tu vois les trois messieurs à la fenêtre, là bas.

- Oui.

- Celui du milieu, c'est mon papa, ton papi. Les deux autres, ce sont mes deux frères.

- Mes deux tontons ?

- Oui.

- Comment ils s'appellent ?

- Ton papi, c'est Alan. Tu vois, celui qui à les cheveux les plus courts, c'est Don, mon frère jumeau. Celui qui a les cheveux les plus courts…

- … comme moi ?

- Oui, c'est mon petit frère charlie.

- On y va ?

- Tout de suite.

Megan et Bryan quittèrent le jardin pour aller dans le bâtiment où les attendaient tout le monde.

- Coucou.

- Bonjour Bryan.

- Quand est ce qu'on rentre à la maison.

- Je remplis les papiers et on rentre.

- Megan, les papiers sont remplis. On les a complété avec Larry. Tu n'as plus qu'à les signer

- Merci.

- C'est parce que j'ai faim.

- En tout cas, tu es bien un Eppes. Tu as le même estomac.

- Vous pouvez aller jouer avec Bryan, je vais terminer de remplir les papiers avant de rentrer. Bryan, tu vas être sage, je reviens tout de suite.

- Oui maman.

Don, Alan et Charlie sortirent avec Bryan dans le jardin pour jouer au ballon.

- Tu ne vas pas avec eux ?

- Je préfère rester avec toi.

- Merci.

Megan et Larry pénétrèrent dans le bureau pour que Megan remplisse le reste du dossier. Elle lut rapidement la partie que Larry avait complétée et s'arrêta plus longuement sur une autre partie qu'Alan n'avait pas complétée. Elle reconnue soudain l'écriture.

- Larry… tu es sûr de le vouloir ?

- Si je l'ai rempli, c'est que je le désire vraiment. J'y pense depuis que David Nous a annoncé qu'il était vivant. Plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que j'aimerais être son père et que je l'aimerais comme mon fils. Il m'appellera comme il voudra.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'appelle par ton prénom. Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ce qu'il t'appelle « papa ».

- Je pense que je vais aimer.

- tu sais, depuis que j'ai entendue Bryan m'appeler « maman » pour la première fois, je trouve que c'est le plus beau du monde.

- Je suis sûr que tu as raison.

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'emmener Bryan loin d'ici.

- Il ne te reste qu'à signer. En ce qui concerne l'état civil, ils vont transmettre les documents et tu recevras tous les documents nécessaires.

L'assistante sociale revint pour récupérer les papiers signés.

- Félicitation mademoiselle Eppes, j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus d'issus comme celle de Bryan.

- Oui, en tout cas, je suis pressée de le ramener à la maison.

- Vous avez raison.

- Nous vous ferons parvenir le livret de famille le plus rapidement possible. Est-ce que Bryan a récupéré ses affaires ? Je sais qu'il n'en a pas beaucoup, mais il ne voudrait pas les oublier.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

- Nous repasserons vous voir quand nous aurons récupérer ses affaires pour qu'il vous dise au revoir.

- Bryan est dans le jardin ?

- Oui, il joue au ballon avec mon père et mes deux frères.

- Le temps que vous récupérer ses affaires, je vais vérifier que tout les papiers sont en ordre.

- D'accord.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Merci.

Megan et Larry sortirent dans le jardin.

- Bryan, tu viens chercher tes affaires et on va rentrer à la maison.

- Super.

- Il faut aussi que je te parle de quelque chose d'important avec Larry.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- On va en parler en marchant.

- D'accord.

- Bryan, tu sais que j'ai remplis des papiers pour que tu sois mon fils et que j'obtienne ta garde définitive.

- Oui.

- Il y a une autre personne qui a remplit une partie très importante.

- Papi.

- Une personne encore plus spéciale.

- Qui c'est ?

- Larry. Il a remplit une partie très importante, celle du papa.

- Alors, Larry est mon papa. Comment je dois l'appeler ?

- Comme tu veux.

- Moi, je préfère t'appeler « papa ».

- Si tu veux. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois d'accord.

- Moi aussi, parce que j'ai un papa et une maman, maintenant.

- Tu prends tes affaires et on rentre chez Charlie.

- Je pourrais continuer à jouer au ballon avec eux ?

- Tu pourrais même y jouer avec papa.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- S'il te plait, papa. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne joues pas très bien. Je suis sûr que tout les deux on va gagner. En plus, maman va nous regarder jouer et elle va nous regarder jouer et elle va nous encourager. Pas vrais, maman ?

- C'est vrai, vous pourriez même faire des équipes de trois.

- Oui. Moi, je vais prendre papa et papi dans mon équipe. On est arrivés. C'est ici que j'ai mis mes affaires.

- Megan, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème à la maison.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi aurions-nous un problème à la maison.

- Je crains que ton appartement soit trop petit pour trois personnes.

- Vous avez changé d'avis ? Vous ne voulez plus de moi ?

Megan s'accroupit en face de Bryan.

- Tu es notre fils, Bryan. On va juste changer de maison pour en avoir une plus grande pour que tu puisses avoir ta propre chambre.

- J'aurais ma propre chambre. Je pourrais la choisir ?

- Bien sûr. Cet après-midi, on va commencer à chercher la nouvelle maison. Tu vas nous aider ?

- Oh oui alors.

- Tu prends tes affaires, on va aller chercher papi, don et Charlie et on va pouvoir rentrer pour préparer le déjeuner.

- Je pourrais vous aider ?

- Oui, on va aider papi tout les deux.

- J'n'ai pas envie de rester ici, j'ai toutes mes affaires.

- Tu n'as rien oublié. On ne va pas revenir ici, tu sais.

- Non, j'ai tout pris.

Megan, Larry et Bryan retournèrent dans le jardin pour récupérer Alan, Don, Charlie et David.

- Papi et les tontons, vous venez. On rentre à la maison, j'ai faim, moi.

- Oui, on arrive.

- On a récupéré les affaires de Bryan. On va passer à l'accueil pour vérifier que le dossier est complet.

- Papi, maman m'a dit que je pourrais vous aider à faire à manger tout à l'heure.

- Si tu veux.

- Maman, tu as entendu. Papi est d'accord.

- Il va falloir quelque chose pour ne pas que tu te salisses si tu veux nous aider à préparer le repas.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un tablier. Après que ta maman m'a annoncé que j'avais un petit-fils, je suis allé dans un magasin pour en acheter un beau bleu.

- Merci, papi.

- Bryan, tu viens sur mes épaules jusqu'à la voiture ?

- Oh oui, comme çà, je serais le plus grand.

Don mit Bryan sur ses épaules. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les bureaux du centre social.

- Mademoiselle Eppes, vous n'avez pas marquer si vous aviez choisit un deuxième prénom pour Bryan.

- J'ai oublié de le marquer ?

- Tu as choisis ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je sais, tu lui donne le mien, jumelle.

- Ah non. C'est celui de papa que j'ai choisis. Bryan Alan Eppes. Ça te plaît, Bryan ?

- Oh que oui. J'ai le prénom de papi.

Je vais le rajouter à votre dossier.

- Merci.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'il ait mon prénom ?

- Oh que oui, papa.

- Alors, ça me fait très plaisir.

- Tout est complet.

- tu viens, on va rentrer.

- Oui.

- Au revoir, madame.

- Au revoir, Bryan.

Tout le monde sortit des services sociaux et se rendit chez Charlie.


	18. Chapter 18: Recherche maison

Chapitre 18 : Recherche maison

Tout le monde arriva chez Charlie après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet.

- Maman, je peux me détacher tout seul, maintenant que la voiture est arrêtée.

- Attends que quelqu'un te détaches.

- Papi, est ce que tu peux me détacher ?

- Oui. Voilà, c'est fait.

- Merci papi.

- Tu viens, Bryan. Il y a deux personnes qui attendent de te rencontrer.

- Qui c'est ?

- Tu vas voir.

- D'accord.

- Ensuite, tu vas nous aider à préparer le déjeuner.

- Est-ce que je devrais faire une sieste après manger ?

- Oui.

- Mais je suis un grand, maman.

- Je sais que tu es un grand mais si tu veux gagner avec papa et papi, il faut que tu te reposes.

- Tu as raison. Maman, est-ce que je peux aller dans les bras de papa ?

- Demande-lui. Je suis sûre qu'il sera content.

- Papa, je peux aller dans tes bras ?

- Oui, tu viens.

Larry prit Bryan dans ses bras.

- Tu ne veux pas aller sur mes épaules ?

- Non, tu n'as pas assez de force pour me porter. C'est mon papa le plus fort.

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, Don.

- C'n'est pas grave, la prochaine fois que tu me le demanderas, je dirais non.

- Je ne te l'ai même pas demandé, c'est toi qui me l'as proposé.

- Ah oui ?

- Bryan a raison.

- Millie et Amita, nous sommes de retour !

Bryan resserra son étreinte sur son père.

- C'est qui papa ?

- Tu vas voir, Bryan, elles sont très gentilles toutes les deux.

- Je te crois mais je reste dans tes bras quand même. Tu es d'accord, papa.

- Bryan, je te présente Amita et Millie.

- Moi, je suis sûr qu'Amita, c'est la chérie à Charlie et Millie, c'est celle de papi.

- Tu as entièrement raison.

- C'est qu'il en a dans la tête.

- Comme maman et papa.

- Papa !

- Ben oui, je suis dans les bras de mon papa.

- Oui, Bryan est mon fils.

- On va préparer le déjeuner ?

- Oh oui, j'ai faim.

- C'est bien un Eppes, Megan.

- Oui.

Alan, Megan et Bryan se rendirent dans la cuisine.

- Est-ce que je peux préparer quelque chose ?

- Si tu faisais le dessert On va t'aider à mettre les quantités d'ingrédients et toi, tu vas les verser dans le saladier et mélanger. Tu mettras la pâte dans le moule.

- J'ai une idée. Ça te dit de faire le dessert de ton papa ?

- C'est vrai papi ?

- Oui. Tu pourrais même, écrire papa. Je te montrerais avec maman et je t'aiderais à l'écrire sur le gâteau.

- Je sais déjà écrire, lire, compter depuis longtemps. Mais ce que je préfère compter. Vous voulez que je vous montre comment écrire ?

- Si tu veux, tu peux aller chercher une feuille, demande à Don. Maman et moi, on va continuer de préparer le repas en t'attendant.

- Je me dépêche.

Bryan se précipita hors de la cuisine laissant Alan et Megan continuer à préparer le repas.

- Megan, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ça me fait bizarre. Je me rends compte que Bryan sait faire plein de choses que j'aurais dû lui apprendre ou l'aider à apprendre.

- Je me suis senti comme ça avec to petit frère. Dis-toi qu'il y a plein de choses que tu vas lui apprendre. Il a hérité du gêne Charlie Eppes.

- Oui. Je préfère qu'il ait du gêne Charlie Eppes qu Don Eppes.

- C'est vrai.

- Il y a une chose différente, Bryan veut apprendre à cuisiner.

- En parlant de cuisine, j'ai une recette secrète de gâteau que Larry adore. Elle est vraiment très simple. On va la faire avec Bryan.

- C'est une super idée. Je suis sûre que Bryan va être super content de la faire.

- Pourquoi je devrais être super content ?

- Papi a trouvé une recette de gâteau que tu vas faire à papa.

- Génial.

- Le déjeuner est au four, il ne reste plus qu'à faire le dessert.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous montre comment j'écris.

- Vas-y.

- Maman, c'est une surprise, il n'y a que papi qui peut regarder.

- D'accord, je me tourne.

- Ça y est, tu peux regarder.

Megan se retourna, lut ce que venait d'écrire Bryan et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime très fort mon trésor.

- Maintenant, c'est à toi de te retourner papi.

- D'accord, tu me dis quand tu as terminer.

- Hé, papi tu triches. Tu n'as pas le droit de te retourner pour regarder.

- Je ne trichais même pas.

- Alan, ce n'est pas beau de tricher

- Je ne trichais pas, je me suis retourné pour savoir s'il avait terminé.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle de la triche, papi.

- Tu as terminé ?

- Oui, tu peux regarder.

- Je ne voudrais pas briser un aussi beau moment, mais je voudrais savoir si vous avez besoins d'aide. Je vois que le déjeuner est en train de cuire alors je vais vous laisser.

- Millie, est ce que tu peux leur dire que le déjeuner sera prêt dans une demi-heure environ.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors, on le fait ce dessert ?

- Je crois qu'on a oublié quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Moi, je sais ce que c'est, Bryan.

- Dis-moi maman… ça y est, je sais ce que c'est. C'est le tablier que papi m'a acheter tout à l'heure pour ne pas que je me salisse.

- Tu viens, je te le mets.

- Merci papi.

- De rien.

- Bryan, on a préparé les ingrédients, tu peux les mettre dans le saladier

- Je ne peux pas, je suis trop petit.

- Monte sur la chaise. Je vais me mettre derrière toi et te tenir très fort pour ne pas que tu tombes.

- Oui, maman.

Bryan versa les ingrédients dans le saladier.

- Il ne faut pas oublier de faire le gâteau de papa.

- Tu as raison, je viens de préparer les ingrédients. Tu n'as plus qu'à les mettre dans ce saladier. Mais avant, il faut que tu vides ce qu'il y a dans le moule pour qu'on puisse mélanger les ingrédients du gâteau de ton papa.

Bryan mélangea la pâte et la versa dans le moule.

- Tu me donnes le saladier, je vais le laver pour préparer le gâteau pour papa.

Alan lava le saladier et le posa devant Bryan.

Vas-y. Tu peux verser les ingrédients dedans et Mélanger.

- Mais papi, les gâteaux, il faut les manger froids, ils auront pas le temps de refroidir.

- Quand ils seront cuits, on les mettra près de la fenêtre et ils pourront refroidir

- Maman, est ce que j'en aurais un comme ça pour mon anniversaire.

- Oui, il sera même encore mieux.

- Au fait, c'est quand son anniversaire ?

- Bryan est né le même jour que Charlie. Il est né le 15 mai.

- Je vais avoir quatre ans la semaine prochaine.

- Oui, On va fêter les deux anniversaires en même temps.

- Megan, vous allez devoir déménager rapidement.

- Oui, on va regarder sur Internet cet après-midi. Je vais aller chercher mon ordinateur à la maison pendant que je vais Bryan fera la sieste.

- Tu pourras prendre le mien.

- Oui, Merci papa.

- Est-ce que vous allez m'attendre pour rechercher la maison.

- Oui, on regardera après la sieste.

- Mais… On va jouer au ballon !

- Vous allez regarder les annonces et jouer au ballon ensuite.

- Si une ou plusieurs maisons nous plaisent, on prendra rendez-vous pour aller les visiter.

- Je pourrais venir si vous voulez. Un regard extérieur pourrait être utile.

- Oui. Ton expérience va nous être utile, papa.

- Est-ce que j'aurais une grande chambre ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Est-ce que vous savez où est ce que vous allez acheter la maison ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'en ai pas encore vraiment parlé avec Larry. Je pense à Pasadena. Je vais aussi inscrire Bryan à l'école maternelle.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont l'accepter maintenant.

- Tu penses que c'est trop tard ?

- L'école se termine dans moins de deux mois. Si tu veux, je veux bien le garder en attendant qu'il commence en septembre.

- Allez maman, dis oui.

- D'accord, mais il faudra être sage et faire tout ce que te dira papi.

- Oui, maman.

- Dis-moi, Bryan, si tu allais demander à papa, Don et Charlie s'ils veulent jouer avec toi avant de manger ?

- Je pourrais t'aider à démouler les gâteaux ?

- Tu ne pourras rien toucher de chaud. Tu décoreras le gâteau de papa.

- Tu m'appelleras ?

- Oui.

Bryan sortit de la cuisine.

- Tu sais dans quelle école tu vas l'inscrire ?

- Oui, dans l'école qui est tout près d'ici. Ce sera plus pratique pour l'emmener et le récupérer.

- Excellent choix ! Tu sais que tes deux frères y sont allés ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je vais l'inscrire dans cette école.

Tu le laisseras à la cantine et à la garderie ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. La matin, toi ou Larry, vous le déposerez à l'école, Le midi, j'irais le chercher et il mangera ici et je le redéposerais à l'école et si vous ne pouvez pas aller le chercher à l'école le soir, j'irais le chercher. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser et Larry non plus.

- Si tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas, alors c'est oui.

Larry rentra dans la cuisine.

- Tu n'es pas avec Bryan ?

- Il est occupé à se chamailler avec Don et Charles dans le jardin.

- Qu'est ce que vous préparez pour le déjeuner ?

- De bonnes choses.

- Larry, avec Megan, on parlait de la maison que vous allez acheter ensemble.

- Oui, on devait en parler. Megan, je me demandais si ça te dérangeait si on l'achetait à Pasadena.

- C'est l'endroit qui me plaît le plus pour la maison ? De plus, on a parlé de plusieurs choses concernant Bryan.

- Il y a un soucis ?

- Non. C'est juste qu'on est en mai et que papa pense que Bryan ne sera pas accepté à l'école avant septembre. Il viendra ici pendant nos heures de travail. Quand il commencera l'école en septembre, il mangera le midi avec papa au lieu d'aller à la cantine et le ramènera à l'école. Après l'école, si on ne peut pas aller le chercher, il le récupèrera.

- C'est vraiment aimable de votre part, Alan.

- C'est tout à fait normal, Bryan est mon petit-fils.

- Merci, Alan.

- Papa, tu peux pas rester là. C'est une surprise pour toi.

- J'ai une surprise ?

- Oui, alors tu retournes avec mes tontons et on vous appellera quand ce sera prêt.

- D'accord, je m'en vais.

- On peut les enlever du four, maman ?

- Oui. Si tu n'étais pas venu, je serais venue te chercher.

- Bryan, ne touche pas au four, c'est vraiment très chaud et tu vas te brûler.

- Oui mais je veux démouler le gâteau de papa.

- Bryan, le gâteau de papa est vraiment brûlant. C'est moi qui vais le faire. Tu vas le décorer quand il sera froid.

- Je veux le faire.

- Bryan, tu va te faire mal si tu le fais.

- Je suis grand, je peux le faire.

Bryan sortit de la cuisine en boudant. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, personne ne l'avait entendu entrer. Il monta sur une chaise et attrapa le moule encore brûlant.

- AIE ! Je me suis brûlé.

- Tu vois, nous t'avions dit que c'était trop chaud.

- Viens avec moi, on va passer de l'eau fraîche dessus pour que ça ne te brûle plus.

- Je vais chercher la pommade dans la trousse à pharmacie.

Larry entra soudainement dans la cuisine.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, il s'est brûlé en voulant démouler un dessert. Je lui avais dit qu'il ne devait pas y toucher mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et il s'est brûlé.

- Je voulais le faire tout seul.

- C'est très chaud. Mon cœur, c'est à moi de le faire.

- Oui maman.

- J'ai la pommade.

- Merci, papa.

- Papy, est ce que tu peux me mettre la pommade pendant que maman démoule la surprise. Papa, tu ne peux pas rester là, tu dois aller dans le salon. C'est une surprise.

- J'y vais.

Larry sortit de la cuisine et retourna dans le salon où Charlie l'attendait devant l'échiquier.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je pense. Bryan s'est brûlé en touchant un plat qui sortait du four.

- C'est grave ?

- Non. Alan et Megan vont lui mettre de la pommade.

Dans la cuisine

- On va le décorer quand le gâteau ?

- Quand il sera froid. Tu pourras le faire après manger. On te préviendra quand il faudra venir le décorer.

- je vais le faire tout seul.

- D'accord.

- Ça va être le plus beau des gâteaux.

- Tu as raison. En attendant, on va manger.

- Oh oui, j'ai faim. Je vais manger à coté de qui ?

- Tu vas manger entre moi et papa. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont déjà à table.

- Tu parles de qui, maman ?

- De tes deux tontons.

- Ils ont raison, comme ça on mangera plus vite.

- C'est un Eppes, aucun doute.

- Oui, c'est le même estomac que Don et Charlie.

- Regardez, tonton Don est déjà à table. Ils sont où les autres ?

- Amita, Millie et David arrivent tout de suite. Je crois que Charlie et ton papa sont dans le salon à jouer aux échecs. Charlie voulait en commencer avant le déjeuner.

- Bryan, si tu allais les chercher et leur dire que le déjeuner est servit.

- J'ai très faim.

- Je vais aller les chercher et tu vas commencer à manger. Papi va te servir, assis-toi ici.

Megan alla chercher Larry et Charlie dans le salon où elle les trouva absorbés devant une partie d'échecs.

- Le déjeuner est servit et il ne manque plus que vous deux.

- On arrive tout de suite.

- On va commencer à manger sans vous.

- je veux juste déplacer une pièce.

- Papa et tonton, Si vous ne venez pas, il ne va plus rien vous rester.

- J'arrive. Je commence à avoir faim.

- Moi aussi.

Le déjeuner familial se passa dans le calme jusqu'à ce que Megan se rende compte que quelque chose clochait.

- Bryan, pourquoi est-ce que tu mets tes petits pois dans l'assiette de papa ?

- Je fais comme tonton Don, sauf que lui il les met dans l'assiette de tonton Charlie.

- Il ne faut pas faire la même chose. En plus, papa ne mangera pas les petits pois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que papa ne mange pas d'aliments de couleurs, il n'en mange que des blancs.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pour avoir un équilibre de couleurs dans ce qu'il mange.

- D'accord. Si je veux être fort comme papa et plus fort que Don, je vais manger mes petits pois.

- C'est moi le plus fort, tu sais que je travaille au FBI.

- Je sais. Mais mon papa, c'est le plus fort parce que avant il mangeait ses petits pois et pas toi. Regarde papa, j'ai tout mangé.

- C'est très bien Bryan.

- Tu viens m'aider Bryan ?

- Oui, papi. Maman aussi doit venir pour nous aider.

- Bien sûr que je viens.

- Papa, tu restes ici. C'est une surprise juste pour toi.

- J'attends ici, alors.

- Oui.

Dans la cuisine.

- Tu as vu, le gâteau de ton papa est prêt.

- Presque. J'ai envie de faire un dessin dessus.

- Tu veux le faire de quelle couleur ton dessin.

- Je sais pas. Je peux le faire de quelle couleur ?

- On a du rose, du bleu, du vert, du orange et du vert.

- Je vais le faire en bleu parce que papa est un garçon.

- Tu as entièrement raison.

- Papi, est-ce qu'il est assez froid pour que je puisse faire le dessin ?

- Oui, tu veux de l'aide pour le dessin ?

- Non, je le fais tout seul pour mon papa.

- D'accord, je te laisse faire. Avec maman, on va sortir le reste des desserts.

- C'est comme un crayon.

- C'en est un. Il faut l'utiliser de la même façon.

- D'accord.

- Tu crois qu'il va y avoir assez de desserts pour tout le monde ? Tu sais comment sont les appétits de tes frères.

- Oui, regarde. J'en ai acheté un de plus pour ce soir. David et Liz doivent passer rapidement pour voir Bryan.

- Tu as eu raison d'en prendre plus.

- J'ai fini, on peut les emmener.

- Oui, ils vont s'impatienter.

- C'est très joli mon trésor Ton papa va adorer.

- Ta maman a raison. Il est très joli et il va adorer.

- C'est moi qui le porte.

- Si tu veux. Tu fais bien attention de ne pas le faire tomber.

- Oui, maman.

Bryan prit délicatement l'assiette avec le gâteau de Larry et marcha lentement vers lui et la posa délicatement devant Larry.

- C'est magnifique Bryan. Merci beaucoup.

- Je l'ai fait avec maman et papi mais je n'est pas toucher au four.

- Tu termines ton dessert et tu vas aller faire la sieste.

- Je suis vraiment obliger d'y aller ? Vous allez choisir la maison et ma chambre sans moi.

- Je te promets que non. Avec maman, on va regarder les annonces et éliminer celles qui ne nous intéressent pas. Quand tu te réveilleras, on fera une partie de ballon et après le goûter, on regardera les maisons qu'on aura aimer.

- Tu viens dormir. Plus vite tu iras dormir et plus vite tu joueras au ballon.

- Je vais dormir où ?

- Tu vas dormir dans notre chambre. Viens avec moi, je vais t'y emmener.

- Oui maman.

Megan et Bryan montèrent dans la chambre de celle-ci pour qu'il puisse faire la sieste. Elle descendit vingt minutes plus tard après avoir raconter une histoire à Bryan.

- Il s'est endormit ?

- Oui.

- Pour la maison, vous allez l'acheter où ?

- Pasadena. C'est plus proche de la future école maternelle de Bryan et aussi de Calci.

- Tu t'éloignes du bureau.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça me fera une raison supplémentaire pour quitter le travail plus tôt.

- Tenez, j'ai ramené mon ordinateur portable, vous allez pouvoir commencer les recherches.

- Vous voulez combien de chambres ?

- Voyons voir, une pour nous, une chambre pour Bryan, Un bureau, deux chambres d'amis. Ça donne donc sept ou huit chambres.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup à Pasadena mais on va faire plusieurs sites immobiliers sur internet.

- Tu vas mettre ta maison en vente.

- Oui, on va le faire tout à l'heure, après avoir fait le tri dans les annonces.

- Tu sais à combien est-ce que tu vas la mettre en vente.

- Oui. On s'est renseigner auprès de plusieurs agences pour des estimations qui on eu lieu il y a quinze jours.

- On va reprendre contact avec les agences mais je pense que nous la mettrons en vente dans l'agence où on l'achètera la nouvelle

- Ce sera plus pratique.

- Tu dois être heureuse de savoir qu'il est en vie.

- oh que oui

- David et Liz interrogent ceux qui s'en occupaient. Est-ce que tua as regarder ce qu'il y a dans son sac ?

- Non. Pas encore. Je voulais attendre qu'il dorme.

- Je l'ai apporté.

- Merci.

Megan prit le sac à dos de Bryan et l'ouvrit précautionneusement

- C'est incroyable.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'avais acheté ce lapin à Bryan peu de temps avant sa naissance. A la clinique, je me rappelle qu'on m'avait vaguement dit qu'il avait été égaré.

- Il est pas mal abîmé.

- Je vais le lui donner. Commence à regarder les annonces pendant ce temps.

- Oui.

Megan retourna dans sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard après avoir donner son doudou à Bryan.

- Je savais qu'il serait content d'avoir son doudou.

- Tu as eu raison de le lui apporter.

- Tu viens avec nous. Larry a déjà commencé à chercher. Larry en a déjà mit deux ou trois de coté.

- Elles ne sont pas très loin comme ça, on pourra venir vous voir;

- Don, on se voit déjà tout les jours au travail.

- Je sais, mais on va passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble puisqu'on sait toute la vérité.

- Don, j'ai une vie de couple et maintenant de mère, alors je voudrais pouvoir profiter de mes heures en dehors du travail.

- An non, désolé mais en dehors du travail tu es ma sœur et tu es déjà prise pour un certain nombre d'heures;

- Charlie, je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour Don avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je crois qu'avec l'aide d'Amita, je pourrais construire un algorithme pour nous permettre de trouver la personne idéale.

- Ah ah. Pour ça, je n'ai besoins de l'aide de personne pour m'aider à choisir quelqu'un.

- C'est vrai que pour ça tu es vraiment très doué… surtout pour les relations à très courtes durées.

- Et toi alors, Megan.

- Un petit rappel. Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un. Tu sais, Larry, ici. Le meilleur ami de Charlie. Larry et moi sommes ensemble depuis un peu plus de trois ans. Je te rappelle aussi qu Charlie est avec Amita. Tu es le seul à ne pas être en couple.

- Au fait, Meg, tu n'aurais pas une maison à trouver ?

- Change pas de conversation, Don, tu t'engage dans une pente vraiment très savonneuse.

- Les enfants, au lieu de vous chamailler, je crois qu'il serait préférable que Megan regarde les annonces et pendant ce temps, Don et Charlie vont s'entraîner au ballon.

- Je n'ai pas besoins de m'entraîner au ballon.

- Bryan va se réveiller et ensuite avec papa et Larry ils vont vous battre tout les trois.

Megan et Larry retournèrent devant l'ordinateur portable d'Alan.

- On va regarder deux ou trois sites Internet d'agences immobilières et pendant que Bryan prendra son goûter, on appellera pour prendre rendez-vous pour les visiter.

- Oui, j'ai déjà trouvé deux ou trois maisons qui pourraient te plaire;

- Si elles te plaisent alors elles me plairont aussi. Je te fais confiance.

Au bout d'une heure et quart de recherche, ils avaient trouvés huit maisons dont la moitié se situaient à proximité de celle de Charlie.

- Tu vends ta maison avec ou sans les meubles ?

- Megan et moi avons pensé que se serait bien d'acheter de nouveaux meubles.

- Tu vendras ta maison plus chère.

- Oui et puis se seront des meubles que nous auront choisit ensemble avec Larry.

- Nouvelle maison, nouveaux meubles.

- Ça va vous prendre du temps;

- On prendra au plus pressé. De toute façon, nous sommes en congés tout les deux.

Dès que nous aurons la maison, nous irons acheter les meubles.

- Larry va juste appeler pour visiter les maisons les plus proches d'ici.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas visiter une des autres maisons ? Si l'une d'elles te plaît, je peux aussi prendre rendez-vous;

- Il y en a une qui a l'air d'être bien. Regarde, il y a un grand jardin. D'après l'annonce il y a même une piscine où L'on pourrait apprendre à Bryan à nager. On pourrait même dormir dans le jardin l'été.

- Tu as raison, elle est vraiment bien. Je me demande pourquoi elle a été éliminée. Elle est pourtant assez proche d'ici.

- Elle est assez proche d'ici et de l'école maternelle; Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'a exclue ?

- Elle est plus éloignée du travail et un peu plus chère.

- Si tu veux, je veux bien payer un peu plus.

- On dirait qu'elle te plait vraiment.

- Je sais que nous ne l'avons pas vu, mais de toutes les maisons, je crois qu'elle arrive en haut de la liste.

- Larry, on a dit qu'on payerait la maison moitié/moitié et je ne changerais pas d'avis;

- Maman ! Maman ! Tu peux venir ? Je veux jouer au ballon, moi.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Je vais t'aider à t'habiller;

Megan monta dans sa chambre pour aider Bryan à se rhabiller.

- Tu as bien dormi mon trésor ?

- Oui maman. J'avais Lapinou. Avec papa et papi, on va mettre plein de buts et on va gagner.

- Tu viens. On va te regarder jouer au ballon et tu vas prendre ton goûter. Pendant ce temps, papa va téléphoner aux agences pour visiter les maisons qui nous plaisent;

- Je pourrais visiter les maisons avec vous.

- Bien sûr. Tu es notre fils et tu vas vivre avec nous dans cette maison. Papi aussi va venir.

- Super ! On va les visiter quand ?

- Papa va prendre rendez-vous.

Megan et Bryan descendirent de la chambre de Megan et ils se rendirent ensemble dans le jardin où tout le monde les attendait. Bryan, Alan et Larry formaient la première équipe. Don, Charly et David formaient la seconde équipe. Le match a duré environ une demi-heure et ensuite, Bryan a été dans la cuisine pour prendre son goûter.

- Tu as vu maman, on a gagné. On est les meilleurs. Maman on va faire comment pour les vêtements. J'en ai pas d'autres. Ceux que j'avais ils sont trop petits.

- Pour cet après-midi et cette nuit, papi a retrouvé des vêtements que tes tontons mettaient quand ils étaient petits. Si on ne peut pas aller voir les maisons cet après-midi, on va aller dans les magasins, sinon, on ira demain. Plus vite on pourra voir les maisons et plus on aura de chances d'avoir celle qu'on veut;

- Megan, je viens d'avoir la personne de l'agence qui s'occupe de la vente des maisons qui nous intéressent; Elle peut nous recevoir maintenant si on veut. Je lui ai dit qu'on arrivaient dès que possible et je l'ai informé que nous venions de mettre ta maison en vente sur internet.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- elle m'a dit qu'il y avait de très grandes chances qu'elle soit vendue très rapidement; Elle a plusieurs familles qui cherchent ce type de maison et va la faire visiter un peu plus tard dans la journée. J'aurais dû demander ton avis mais j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

- Larry, tu as eu une excellente idée. On y va dès que Bryan a terminé son goûter. Tu peux aller chercher papa.

Larry revint peut de temps après que Bryan est terminé son goûter.

- Je vais les prévenir;

- Merci.

- Megan, ça te dérange si on vient aussi ?

- Non. Je suis contente que vous veniez.


	19. Chapitre 19: Visite de maisons

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma grand-mère Marie-Josephe décédée il y a 16 ans et à sa sœur, Germaine qui nous à quitter récemment après s'être battue courageusement contre son troisième cancer; J'ai une pensée particulière pour toutes les personnes atteinte de maladies grave et qui se battent chaque jour en espérant que le jour suivant sera meilleur que le précédant.

Une maladie soudaine et grave, qui nous montre tout à coup la mort possible, nous permet en même temps de lutter contre elle, tandis que l'hypocrite santé nous y entraîne, comme un fleuve mène vers la mer. Eugène Avtsine.

CHAPITRE 19 : Visite des maisons

- Megan, je viens d'avoir l'agent immobilier au téléphone et il peut nous faire visiter les maisons ce soir.

- Super. Je pourrais venir voir les maisons avec vous ?

- Oui, tu te coucheras plus tard ce soir.

- Comme les grands!

- C'est une exception. A partir de demain, tu te coucheras plus tôt;

- Zut. Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

- Bien tenté, Bryan. On va voir les maisons à quelle heure ?

- On va partir dans une heure; Est-ce que tu veux apprendre à jouer aux échecs ?

- Oh oui, papa !

- Alors, tu viens; On va t'apprendre à y jouer avec charlie.

- D'accord.

- Megan, Liz et David viennent de me dire qu'ils avaient été inculpés cet après-midi; Il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent les commanditaires

- Ils ne vont pas laisser tomber.

- Tu vas vite vendre ta maison.

- Oui. Il y en a plusieurs qui se sont vendues dans le quartier à ça a permit d'augmenter le prix de vente de ma maison; J'aimerais bien qu'on achète la maison avec le grand jardin et la piscine;

- On dirait qu'elle te plaît ?

- Oui. Elle est à cinq minutes d'ici. Bryan pourra apprendre à nager avec nous dans la piscine.

- Tu pourras nous inviter aussi, petite sœur.

- Profite pas trop, grand frère.

- Tu me menaces ?

- Prends le comme tu veux mais si tu continues et que nous achetons cette maison avec Larry, je te promets que tu vas me le payer…

-… Et toi, tu vas le regretter.

- Mais oui. Si tu continues, tu vas rester ici pendant les visites.

- Tu veux régler ça dans le jardin ?

- C'est quand tu veux. Je te suis dans le jardin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Don et Megan étaient introuvables quand Alan et Larry les cherchaient. Ils les trouvèrent dans jardin.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites tout les deux ?

- On avait un compte à régler.

- Ce n'est pas terminé en ce qui me concerne.

- Pour moi non plus.

- Vous arrêterez de vous chamailler quand, tout les deux ?

- Dans trente neuf ans, ça te convient, Megan.

- Ça me va. A une condition, ça reste en dehors du travail. En plus, je te rappelle qu'à partir de maintenant, si tu t'en prends à Charlie, tu t'en prends à moi.

- Je retiens.

- On devrait y aller si vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un achète la maison que vous voulez.

- Allez maman, on peut y aller.

- Oui, on y va tout de suite.

- Qui est ce qui vient avec nous ? Papi, est ce que tu viens avec nous ?

- Oui, et tes deux tontons aussi.

- Ouais !

Ils montèrent tous dans les deux voitures et se rendirent à la première maison où l'agent immobilier les attendait pour commencer les visites.

- Bonsoir, vous avez amenez du renfort;

- Bonsoir; Oui; C'est moi qui vous ai téléphoner cet après midi pour la visite des quatre maisons. Je suis venu avec ma compagne, Megan et notre fils, Bryan.

- Le renfort, c'est votre famille.

- Oui, mon père, Alan., mes deux frères Don qui est mon frère jumeau et Charlie qui est notre petit frère. Amita et Millie sont les compagnes de mon père et de Charlie.

- Bienvenu à tout le monde pour la première visite; Comme je l'ai dit à votre compagnon au téléphone il y a une demi-heure, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous mademoiselle Eppes.

- Tu l'as eu au téléphone et tu ne m'as rien dit.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise.

- Mais oui, tu penses que je vais vraiment te croire ?

- Maman, regarde, ils sont rentrés sans nous dans la maison.

- Vous avez déjà fait le tour ?

- Oui et je suis sûr que vous allez adorer; il n'y a rien a refaire.

- Oui, la plomberie et l'électricité ont été refaites il y a un peu moins de deux mois.

- On va faire le tour tout les deux et on revient.

- Papi, tu crois que maman et papa vont choisir cette maison et que je vais pouvoir avoir la chambre que j'aime bien.

- C'est ton papa et ta maman qui vont choisir.

Megan et Larry réapparurent vingt minutes après avoir commencer la visite avec la salle à manger et la cuisine.

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi de la maison ?

- J'aime bien.

- Et toi, Megan ?

- Je l'aime beaucoup. Quelque chose me dit que tu l'aime plus que ce que tu dis, Larry.

- En fait, j'ai un vrai coup de cœur pour cette maison.

- Moi aussi. En fait, je nous imagine bien vivre dans cette maison.

- Est-ce que vous voulez voir les autres maisons ?

- Non. Je crois que je parle pour nous deux et c'est cette maison que nous allons acheter.

- Ouais.

- On va aller à coté pour signer la promesse de vente.

Megan et Larry suivirent l'agent immobilier dans la cuisine pour signer les papiers et retrouvèrent tout le monde dans le grand jardin de la maison.

- C'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ?

- Ma maison a été vendue.

- Déjà !

- Oui, ils y a eu trois visites cet après midi et trois propositions d'achat.

- Vous pourrez emménager quand dans votre maison ?

- Dans quelques jours. On va acheter les nouveaux meubles demain et après demain. Le virement de la vente de ma maison se fera demain midi. Demain après-midi, la maison sera payée.

- Pour fêter l'acquisition de la nouvelle maison de Larry et Megan…

- Et moi aussi, tonton.

- Ah oui, tu as raison. Je vous invite tous au restaurant.

- Don, c'est ta version du restaurant ou c'est la version Eppes ?

- La mienne, pourquoi ?

- Alors, je préfère la pizza Don.

- Nous aussi, çà nous va.

- On te laisse téléphoner pour passer la commande et on rentre vite pour pouvoir arriver avant le livreur.

- On ne change pas les habitudes ?

- Moi aussi, j'en veux de la pizza.

- C'est prévu.

- Je pourrais goûter les autres ?

- Il faudra que tu demandes gentiment avant.

- D'accord.

- Demain, on va aller t'acheter des vêtements.

- Je vais faire comment jusqu'à demain ?

- Il me reste des vêtements de tes deux tontons. Ils les mettaient quand ils avaient à peu près ton âge. Je vais les chercher, les laver et les sécher. Pour ce soir et demain, tu as ce qu'il faut;

- Je vais dormir où ?

- Tu vas dormir avec moi et papa.

- Comme ça tu dormiras bien.

- Je peux aller dans la voiture avec papi ?

- Tu sais bien que tu dois aller dans ton siège auto. Si tu es sage, tu pourras manger à coté de papi ce soir.

- Oui maman, c'est promit;

- Monte dans la voiture, papa va t'attacher dans ton siège auto.

- Oui maman.

Bryan s'installa dans son fauteuil et Larry l'attacha.

- Papa, on ira vivre quand dans la nouvelle maison ?

- Bientôt. Demain matin, on va aller t'acheter tes vêtements et l'après-midi, on ira choisir les meubles pour la maison.

- Je pourrais choisir des choses pour ma chambre.

- Bien sûr. Tu pourras même nous aider à choisir les meubles de la maison.

- Vous venez les deux tontons; Le livreur va arriver avant nous et j'ai faim, moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas. On y va tout de suite.


End file.
